Afterlife
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: Lexie died under a plane. George got hit by a bus. Mark's heart stopped beating on it's own. These are all people who Meredith lost, but what happens when Lexie shows up, bloodied and alive, at her front door?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: I'm back you guys! I finally found a fic I really want to write. Hope you all enjoy it! This is gonna be a crazy one.**

"Shh," Meredith shushed, rocking Bailey back and forth. "Go to sleep baby. Come on, please."

Bailey whimpered and Meredith held him closer to her chest.

"Mama?" Zola's voice rang out from the doorway.

Meredith looked up. "Zo, I already put you to bed kiddo. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. She was hurt."

"What?" Meredith said, a chill running down her spine. "Who was hurt honey?"

"Aunt Lexie."

Meredith felt the breath leave her.

_"We were in a plane and it crashed!"_

_"She's gone."_

_"Lexie! No!"_

She quickly got herself together.

"It was just a bad dream honey. You know Aunt Lexie is in heaven. Come on. I'll tuck you in but then stay there."

Zola frowned but nodded as she and Meredith walked back into her room.

"I saw her there," Zola said, pointing to the window.

Meredith motioned for Zola to follow her and pointed out to the dark, front lawn.

"You see sweetie? It's empty. Just a dream."

Zola nodded and climbed into bed, allowing Meredith to tuck her in.

"Goodnight baby. Sleep well."

She kissed her daughter on the head and walked back to Bailey's room.

He was snoring softly in her arms and she lay him down in his crib.

...

"Bailey is finally asleep," Meredith whispered, tip-toeing into the room.

Derek placed down his book. He looked up at Meredith, his lips curving up into a smirk.

Meredith recognized the look.

"I'm tired," she mumbled, pouting.

Derek pouted back, reaching over the bed and grasping Meredith by her hips. He pulled her forwards, yanking her down onto the bed.

She laughed and Derek growled back. "Shh! You'll wake the kids! I finally got them to sleep."

"And I finally have you all to myself," Derek responded in the same tone of voice.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Meredith kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

There was a soft dragging sound from outside. "Hmm... Derek?" Meredith mumbled as he kissed her jaw.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

He started to untie her pants. She heard the sound again.

"That," Meredith said.

This time, Derek heard it and pulled back. "I'm not sure what that is," he shrugged. "Probably an animal."

"It didn't sound like an animal," Meredith said but Derek went back to kissing her.

She ignored it and for a moment, she heard nothing and everything was fine.

But then there was a knock on the door.

Meredith and Derek both froze and Derek pulled back.

"Who the hell would be here this late?"

The knocking got louder, a banging against the wooden front door.

Derek stood up and Meredith followed after him, retying her pants.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zola cried, following her parents down the steps. "Is she back?"

"It's not Aunt Lexie," Meredith spoke up.

The knocking got louder as they reached the front door and Derek peered outside.

"Who is it?" Meredith demanded.

His eyes widened and Zola stood on her tiptoes to pull open the door.

"Zola what are you-"

The front door swung open and a women staggered inside.

Her long hair and overgrown bangs hung in her face. Her skin was covered in cuts and bruises and blood.

She looked up through her hair and her eyes met Meredith's.

_"Lexie?!"_ Meredith gasped.

"Mer?" the girl croaked before she fell forwards and landed in her sister's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: For those of you who were creeped out by this story... whoops I didn't mean for that to happen...but um okay. Sure. Haha. Yeah it is pretty creepy. **

**For those of you who asked if Mark is still alive... I can't answer that. You'll just have to read and find out. But if you know me as a writer/ Grey's fan... you already know the answer I think. And thank you to my incredible reviewers! I know I haven't written much fanfiction lately, but I intend to be back!**

**Anyways... enjoy!**

In Meredith's arms was her sister. Her dead sister.

At least, she was supposed to be dead.

Meredith lowered her to the ground and released her, backing up and beginning to hyperventilate.

"H-how is... this possible?" she gasped, leaning against Derek since she could no longer hold herself up.

"Aunt Lexie," Zola whimpered. "I told you Mommy!"

"Holy crap," Derek muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "We um... we have to call somebody!"

"I'm dreaming," Meredith told herself. "This is a dream!"

"The hospital! We should call the hospital!"

Bailey started screaming from upstairs.

Meredith was shaking with tears in her eyes.

Zola knelt down next to Lexie and poked her face softly.

"She's alive," Meredith whispered. "She's really alive."

"Or whatever this is," Derek pointed out and repeated, "We have to call the hospital."

He began to reach for the phone and Meredith stopped him.

"Wait! Derek, she was running from something... obviously she doesn't want to be found."

"So what do we do?"

...

"I have the suture kit," Alex gasped said as he quickly walked through the door, hands full, Cristina in tow. "Now what's the emergency?"

"She's on the sofa," Derek said.

Cristina looked confused. "Who is?"

"Aunt Lexie," Zola spoke up from the doorway.

Cristina's eyes widened and Alex quickly pushed past her and walked over to the sofa where Meredith had towels pressed to Lexie's wound.

When he saw Lexie, his mouth fell straight open.

"Shit!" he snapped. "What the hell!"

Cristina was still frozen in her place.

"She dragged herself to our house like that. We have no idea what happened," Derek explained. "Or how this is happening."

Meredith checked for a pulse, just making sure it was still there.

"Okay," Alex started. "No time for questions. Let's just start working on her." He lifted the towel off her arm and took a good look at the wound.

"Mer," Alex said. "She's covered in scars. These were inflicted."

Meredith had tears in her eyes. "Oh Lex," she said.

Alex began to stitch her wounds up. "Yang," he called. "Get your ass over here and help!"

Cristina, eyes wide and body tense, slowly made her way over to the sofa.

Lexie hummed low in her throat and Meredith brushed her sister's hair back behind her head.

Lexie's face was bloodied and bruised, but she still looked like Lexie.

"Hey," Meredith whispered as Alex and Cristina continued to stitch Lexie up. "Lex? Can you hear me?"

Lexie's eyes fluttered open, and suddenly, she began to fling her limbs all around, screaming and begging. Her sutures were only half sewn shut. "No! Please! No more!"

"Lexie!" Meredith cried. "Lex, it's me!"

Lexie's eyes met Meredith's and she stopped, her screams catching in her throat.

"Meredith?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah," Meredith said. "Yeah Lex, it's me."

Lexie leaned back against Meredith, allowing herself to be held for the first time in months.

...

Lexie allowed them to finish stitching her up, staying quiet the whole time.

Derek got her to drink some water, and then her head never left Meredith's shoulder.

It wasn't until she was completely stitched up that Meredith finally spoke up.

"Lex, tell me what happened to you. How are you alive?"

Lexie shrugged. "I-I don't... I don't remember..."

"Anything?" Cristina prompted.

"I mean... I remember the plane but... I don't remember much else. I was under the plane and I was crushed and Mark... wait where's Mark?"

Meredith looked up at Derek and then to Cristina and Alex. Before she could respond, Zola walked in, carrying Bailey in her arms.

"Zola what are you doing?" Derek demanded.

"Zola?" Lexie whispered. "You got so big! And who's this?"

"My brother," Zola said.

"Brother?" Lexie looked over to Meredith. "How long has it been Mer?"

"A year," Derek spoke up.

Lexie threw her hand to her mouth. "Lex," Alex said.

"No!" Lexie cried, and suddenly her eyes grew dark. "How did this happen? Who did this to me?"

"I don't know," Meredith said, wrapping her arms tighter around her sister.

She was paler, more fragile than Meredith remembered. Meredith looked at the scars on Lexie's arm and recognized the slash on it where her arm was nearly taken off by the plane. Now, it was just a thick line.

"I'm losing my mind!" Cristina announced. "Does this mean O'Malley's alive too? And Sloane?"

"Sloane? Where's Mark?" Lexie asked again. But this time, her voice was lower, darker. "Is he dead?"

Meredith looked up and her eyes met Derek's. They both frowned.

"Yes," Meredith whispered finally. "But... so were you."

"Was I?" Lexie whispered and turned to face her sister. "Am I?"

"I don't know," Meredith said. "Did you like climb out of the ground or something? We buried you."

Lexie shrugged. "If I did, I don't remember it."

"Zombie apocalypse," Alex hissed.

"I'm not a zombie!" Lexie defended. "I just... I'm... I think..." She trailed off, shutting her eyes.

_"Don't worry. Everything's fine. Do you know your name?"_

_"I'm Lexie. Lexie Grey."_

"There was someone else," Lexie said. "But I don't remember who they were. It's like they wiped my memories or something."

Lexie shook her head and turned to her sister.

For the first time, Meredith really looked at the girl before her and then wrapped her arms around her tiny, fragile form.

"I don't understand how this is happening, but I'm happy I have you back."

**A/N: So there you have it. I'll try to update tomorrow or Saturday if I can. Please continue to R&R. And out of curiosity, what is your opinion on what happened to Lexie? Make it as out there and crazy as you want! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: Hey everyone, for those of you asking for longer chapters, they are totally possible. But the reason the chapters are shorter right now is so that I can update faster. You'll get more updates if the chapters are shorter, but if you want them longer, you'll have to wait a little longer. I'm toally cool with it either way though. What do you guys want? Lemme know. Also, thanks for the reviews my amazing readers!**

"I don't understand this," Meredith whispered to Derek ad they stood in the hallway.

Meredith held Bailey and Derek held Zola. "I don't either," Derek said back. "I don't understand how the hell it's possible that your dead sister is standing in our shower upstairs!"

Meredith ran her fingers through her hair, bouncing Bailey back and forth. "I'm losing my mind. I'm in the mental ward right now in a straight jacket."

"Meredith, quit it," Derek sighed. "I'll go put the kids back to bed and you go check on your sister.

...

Lexie stood in the shower, shivering as warm water ran down her body.

She couldn't warm up, and as she wrapped her arms around herself, leaning into the wall behind her.

She made the water hotter, turning the knob until it wouldn't turn any further.

She could see the water steaming off the tiles she stood on, but it didn't feel all that hot.

She closed her eyes.

_"Patient Five, focus on my voice. Patient Five?"_

"Lex?" Meredith's voice came from outside the bathroom. "You alright in there?"

"Mhm!" Lexie called, shutting the water off.

She grasped the towel that hung over the shower door and wrapped it around her.

She changed into Meredith's clothes since hers had all been given away.

Meredith was waiting outside as Lexie staggered through the door.

Meredith shook her head when her sister emerged from the bathroom.

"I still can't believe your alive," she whispered. "It's impossible."

Lexie shrugged and Meredith threw her arms around her.

"You didn't have a pulse," she said.

There was a knock on the front door. Everyone in the house froze.

"I got it," Alex announced.

Meredith ran down the stairs to see who it was gonna be. She found Derek in the living room and grabbed onto him.

Alex opened the door and Jo walked in. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was getting worried. I-" she stopped talking when she saw Lexie standing next to Meredith. "Dr Grey," she mumbled.

"Jo," Alex started, but she began screaming.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

Lexie threw her hands over her ears. The sound hurt.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

Lexie sunk down to the floor and Cristina ran over to her.

"Stop screaming!" Alex shouted. "Jo!"

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

_"Jo!"_

Alex slapped his hand over Jo's mouth and she fell silent, though her eyes were wide with fear.

"Nobody can know about this," Meredith said, kneeling down next to Lexie. "Lex, you alright?"

"My head hurts," Lexie whispered. "The screaming... I can't..."

Alex took his hand back. Jo opened her mouth to scream again and Alex shoved his hand back over it.

"Come on babe. Let's go talk in the car," Alex said and pulled Jo through the front door.

...

Meredith sat o the edge of Lexie's bed, watching s the younger girl settled beneath the blankets.

"You have to remember something," Meredith said, shaking her head slowly. "You had to be running from _something_."

"I don't remember," Lexie said slowly. "I'm pretty sure I blocked it out. I mean... I remember running. I remember being scared. I remember... your car wasn't at your old house. So I came here."

"Were you being chased?"

Lexie closed her eyes. "_Patient Six! Get back here! Get down from there!"_

"Mer, I'm tired," Lexie whispered. "Is it alright if I go to sleep?"

Meredith nodded. "Of course." She kissed Lexie on the forehead. "Goodnight."

Meredith headed for the door. "Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... can you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Um... yeah," Meredith said, moving to the chair in the corner of the room. "I'm right here Lex. Love ya."

"You too Mer."

Lexie closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

...

_"Vitals are good. Wounds healing rather well. You look good Patient Five."_

_"Does that mean I can leave now?" Five whispered, looking up at the man in white above her._

_"You can't leave my dear. We're just getting started."_

_..._

_"Look in the mirror. You see what we've done? You're brand new."_

_"Barely," Five whispered. _

_..._

_"Catch her! She's climbing the fence!"_

_"The barbed wire is gonna tear her new skin apart! Stop her!"_

_Six cried out as the metal sliced into her skin and she rolled over the fence._

_The ground hit her hard, but she pushed herself up and ran._

_"Stop her! Patient Five! Someone stop her!"_

...

Meredith sat in the chair, staring at her sister.

She didn't understand how this was possible. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Lexie began to whimper in her sleep. "No," she whispered. "No, please! I have a name!"

"Lex, you're okay," Meredith assured, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Lexie!"

"No! They're gonna catch me! I have a name!"

The door burst open and Derek came running in.

"She's having a nightmare," Meredith said.

Derek reached forwards to shake her. "Lexie, it's okay. You're okay."

"I have a name!" Lexie cried, her eyes bursting open.

When she saw Meredith and Derek, she froze.

Her eyes met Meredith's. "Oh. I'm sorry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Mer. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She rested her head against Meredith's chest.

"I have a name," she said.

"We know you do," Meredith assured, running her fingers through Lexie's hair. "Your name is Lexie Grey. And you're my sister."

**A/N: Hmm, so what's happening to Lexie? Lemme know in a review what you're thinking now. Next chapter, crazy things will continue to happen and Lexie will remember a little more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"There's a dead girl in Meredith's house!" Jo shrieked the second they were inside Alex's car. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know! I just got here!"

"This doesn't make any sense! Your dead ex is sitting in Meredith's kitchen!"

"Jo, if I could explain it, I would. But I can't. So just calm the hell down, okay?"

...

Derek sat with a sleeping Zola in his lap as he typed in on google: _Person back from the dead_

He hit enter and scrolled through the links that came up.

He clicked on an old article.

_Woman claims to have sighted her dead husband._

_After losing his life to a car accident, Ralf Williams was apparently seen alive by his wife and brother._

_They had gone for a walk when they saw him in the distance. _

_Attempting to catch him, the two only found footprints and blood on the ground..._

Derek leaned away, resting his chin against Zola's head.

"None of this is possible," he said.

...

_"Patient five, I need you awake and focused. Can you feel this?"_

_The man above her poked her left arm and she tried to pay attention._

_"No. I can't. Who are you? What's happening?"_

_"How about now?"_

_Her whole arm filled with pain. "Ahh! What'd you do? Stop it!"_

Lexie awoke, gasping as she sat straight up in bed.

She looked down at her left arm, shaking it, making sure the pain wasn't there.

She stared at the scar on it. It seemed almost thicker, fresher.

"Hey Lex, how'd you sleep?" Meredith asked as Lexie walked down into the kitchen.

"Alright, thank you," Lexie mumbled, sitting down at the table.

"I made breakfast," Meredith said. "Pancakes. No eggs. I know you're allergic."

"You remembered." Lexie smiled.

"Of course I did."

"Where's Derek?"

"Upstairs with Zola."

"You know Mer, it's slowly coming back to me. Slowly but surely."

"Your memories?" Meredith questioned, sitting down next to Lexie at the table.

"Yeah. I remember people. And they called me Patient Five. I escaped. That's how I got all bloody. But most of it is still hazy, like I was on drugs or something the whole time. I just have bits and pieces. And it's so confusing. I was trapped, and then I was running."

She closed her eyes.

"I was running..."

_Five turned, gasping for air, looking behind her._

_She was alone, and she wanted to be grateful for that, but she couldn't remember why she had been running in the first place._

_Everything in her memory was so blurry._

_She found an old, crinkled newspaper on the ground and lifted it up, staring at the first page._

_She read the date on it- January 18th 2014._

_Her hands began to shake as the paper fell from them and hit the ground._

_"Isn't it 2012?" she mumbled. "What's happening?"_

_She turned around in circles, feeling warm blood dripping down her skin._

_"Mark," she said. "Have to find Mark."_

_She looked at the street signs around her, realizing she was closer to someone else._

_"Meredith," she decided. "Meredith."_

"And then I went to your old house. And then I realized you would be here," Lexie finished, her pancakes barely touched.

Meredith swallowed thickly. A crying sounded out through out the house.

"Eat," Meredith told her. "I'm gonna go get Bailey."

Lexie nodded. As Meredith left the kitchen, she turned to her pancakes.

She pressed her hand to her mouth and coughed heavily, feeling like her chest might fall apart.

When she removed her hand, there was a drop of blood on it.

She remembered the feeling of being under the plane, coughing up blood, waiting hopelessly.

"It's nothing," she told herself. "I'm fine."

She wiped the blood off on her pants as Meredith reentered the kitchen holding Bailey.

"I still think it's weird you named your kid Bailey," Lexie said.

"I told you to eat," Meredith responded and sat beside her.

Bailey turned his face to look at Lexie. "He looks just like you and he has Derek's eyes," Lexie whispered, a smile appearing on her face. "Can I hold him?"

"After you eat," Meredith told her.

She began to eat her pancakes when Cristina walked into the room.

"Oh goody. It wasn't a dream," she announced and went straight for the fridge.

"We've been arguing," Meredith whispered to Lexie. "She's been grumpy."

"I can hear you," Cristina snapped, turning. "And I'm not grumpy because of that Mer. I'm freaking out because your dead sister is sitting in your kitchen... and she isn't... dead!"

Lexie thought back to the blood that was on her hand a few minutes prier.

She wasn't dead.

Yet.

...

"Patient six?"

Six opened his eyes, looking up at the bright light that surrounded him, the figures that splayed shadows across him.

His vision became clearer as something was injected into the tube in his arm.

He attempted to move his arms, but his hands were strapped to the table he lay on.

"W-why are you doing this?" Six begged. "What do you want with me? Why am I here?"

The man above him didn't answer. He injected something into his arm.

Six felt his veins filling with a heat. His whole body suddenly burned.

He cried out, head back, eyes slammed shut, and tears ran down his cheeks as his heart filled with fire.

"Please!" he begged. "It hurts! Stop!"

"This is making you stronger," the man above him said. "It's necessary." The man grabbed Six's chin and yanked it back. "It's working!" he announced.

Six screamed harder as his whole body filled with pain and his vision grew dark.

**A/N: So, there's your chapter! Who thinks they know who patient six is? Who thinks they know what is going on? I would love to hear your theories now that you've seen some flashbacks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: So you guys had some very creative guesses as to what's going on with Lexie and I love that you shared them with me. Some of you guessed correctly... I will give you a hint by responding to two of the guesses that were not correct... one, she is not a ghost. Lexie is a live and has a heartbeat. And two, there were no aliens involved. However, something is going on with her. Many of you begged me not to kill Lexie off again because she seems like she's dying. My response? Oh my wonderful reviewers, you will have to wait and see.**

"Patient two is still non-responsive."

"Patient six seems to be recovering well. Though I think the transplant will be necessary."

"I agree."

Six opened his eyes, listening, feeling his heart plummet. Transplant?

"Although, with patient two, I think it might be time to unplug him."

"Not just yet. I'd like to give him a few more tries before we do."

Six looked over at his wrist and tugged at his confinements. They didn't budge. He could hear his heart rate picking up on the monitor.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he took a moment to focus on his breathing. And as he did so, the curtain before him opened and someone walked in.

"He appears to be sleeping," he heard them saying. "Brain waves are pretty high though."

"He must be dreaming. Write that down. This is progress."

Six felt sick to his stomach as the curtains closed and he heard footsteps walking away.

He waited a few minutes just to be sure they were gone before he peeked his eyes open and looked down at the confinements on his wrists again.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped his thumbs into the edges of the restraints and twisted his hands.

There was a_ crack_ and pain reverberated through his hands to his arms and he had to bit his lip to keep from screaming. He could hear his heart rate pick up as the pain got worse and he focused on his breathing, focused on her.

Everything grew soft and fuzzy around him.

He slipped his hands through the restraints, allowed himself to sit up. He untied his feet and slowly pulled out his IV, and removed everything until the wires were gone and all that was left was the heart monitor. Once he took that off, he only had seconds before they noticed. He reached for a needle next to his bed and grasped it in the four fingers that he hadn't broken on his right hand, and then removed the heart monitor, yanked the curtain back, and made a run for it.

...

"Mark can't be dead," Lexie said, entering Derek's office.

Derek turned with Zola in his lap and frowned as he looked at Lexie.

"I watched his heart stop Lex. I mean, yours had stopped too, but... somehow that meant nothing."

Lexie shook her head. "No," she insisted. "No. It should have been me. It's my fault he's dead. He just gave up."

"It's not your fault," Derek said, but Lexie walked out of the room and intot eh guest room she had been staying in.

She closed and locked the door, and froze when she saw herself in the back of the full-body mirror.

"She looked awful, nothing like herself. Her bangs had grown out, her hair was a mess, her body was covered in scars."

She lifted the long shirt she was wearing and saw the outline of her ribs.

She turned away, dropping her shirt back down. Her chest was aching and she took a deep breath, trying to make the pain go away.

She coughed into her hand and saw blood.

"Crap," she mumbled. "This isn't happening."

There was a knock at the door.

"Lexie?" Meredith asked.

Lexie sat down, her back against the door.

"Mark is dead," she said.

"I know," Meredith's voice sounded out. "It sucks."

"I stabbed a man," Lexie admitted.

_They forgotten scalpel was clasped in Five's hand as they rolled her two a new room._

_"This surgery will repair your hemothorax," the blurry figured above her was saying._

_Five waited as the man stopped and moved to her side, reaching to open a door._

_She aimed the scalpel at his stomach and jabbed it forwards._

_The man gasped and coughed, falling over._

_It took Five a moment to realize she was holding the scalpel still, and then she cut the restraints on her wrists and yanked out her needle and all of the monitors._

_Everything began to grow clearer and she cut the ties on her ankles and pushed herself up off her stretcher._

Silence enveloped the room. Seconds later, Meredith whispered, "You did what you had to do."

"It's the only way I could escape," Lexie responded. "I put up a fight."

"I'm sure you did."

"Mer?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you call our dad?"

...

It looked like a hospital, like an ICU.

Only, it wasn't.

Six had forgotten how to walk, and it took him a while to stumble behind a nurse's desk and hide.

He looked down at his bruised, swelling thumbs. They were throbbing.

He had to keep reminding himself that this was necessary.

He peered around the desk, staring at the multiple curtains. He started to wonder who was in them.

He walked over to curtain two and yanked it open, freezing when he saw the man inside.

"O'Malley?" he gasped, his voice dry and underused.

"Patient Six!" a voice yelled. "Don't move!"

Six thought of _her _and realized if the man in front of him was alive, then maybe _she_ was too.

"I have a name!" he shouted back, his voice breaking. "It's Mark Sloane!"

And then he ran.

**A/N: Please review for a fast, fast update. You guys are the best.**

**And let me know what you think will happen. Will they live? Will they die?**

**Will Lexie remember exactly who took her and how to stop them?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: My wonderful reviewers, you guys are amazing. You really are.**

"Lexie wants me to call Thatcher," Meredith said to Derek as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Are you going to?"

She shrugged. "Der, I just... I think it's a bad idea, you know? How do we explain to him something we barely understand knows if he's even sober currently, or if we can trust him?"

"True," Derek agreed and pulled Meredith into his arms. "But at the same time, it's also Lexie's dad and she has a right to see him."

_"Meredith!"_ a voice suddenly called.

...

Lexie awoke to her chest feeling weighted down and like it might explode.

For a moment, she felt as if she was under the plane again.

She attempted to sit up and cringed in pain, unable to move.

"Mer!" Lexie shouted weakly. "Meredith!"

She coughed again, blood rushing past her lips at an alarming rate.

She could hear the footsteps rushing down the hallway and the light in her bedroom flipped on.

Meredith saw the blood and froze. "Lexie," Meredith gasped. "Oh no. Not again."

"We have to get her to the hospital," Derek said, wrapping his arm under Lexie and lowering her down to the ground. "She needs surgery."

"We can't bring her in an OR! She's supposed to be dead Derek!"

"Then we'll bring the hospital t her. Call Yang and Karev and tell them to bring surgical supplies and a chest tube and to do it as fast as possible. We don't have a lot of time."

"Okay," Meredith got out, quickly running to find a phone.

"You own the hospital?" Lexie coughed.

Derek nodded. "Yes. We do. We bought it with the money we made off of the plane crash. The hospital was broke so we bought it out. Jackson's mom helped so he is on the board."

Lexie could hear Meredith talking quickly in the other room.

"Lexie, you cannot die again. Do you understand me? Meredith needs you to stay alive this time."

"Derek..." Lexie whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Last time this happened, it was too late."

"This time it isn't," Derek told her. "You are a little sister to me. It broke my heart when we lost you. Meredith went into a dark, dark place. The interns all called her Medusa. I need you to hold on so that doesn't happen again. Can you do that? Please?"

Lexie felt her breath coming shorter. "Yes," she said. "I'll try."

"Good."

...

Mark couldn't run for long. His body was weak. He was still in pretty bad condition.

He found a door and slipped inside, locking it behind him.

As he turned around, he saw multiple computers that showed images of beds, each one holding a person.

In the first bed was a person he did not recognize.

The second was O'Malley.

The third was a woman with red hair, one he remembered as Reed Adamson.

The fourth was Charlie Percy.

The fifth bed was empty, as was the sixth.

The seventh had an intern in it who he vaguely remembered, but couldn't place her name.

"Crap," Mark whispered.

These people were supposed to be dead.

He moved to the fifth computer, staring at the empty bed on the screen. He moved the mouse and an option popped up to let him choose which day he wanted to watch. He clicked on Day One and froze.

In that bed was Lexie Grey, his girlfriend, his lover, his tragedy.

He barely recognized her. Her body was crushed from what he could see, all accept for her right arm.

She was also town apart a bit in some places, most likely to the animals out in the forest.

He pressed the right arrow and it took him to day two.

She looked pretty much the same. As he continued to click the arrow, it went on like this for the next ten days.

But then he noticed a small change. Her skin was beginning to grow back as the days moved on. Bandages were removed.

Her skin slowly got color back, her cheeks becoming rosy.

Her wounds turned to scars. Her body re-inflated.

And then her eyes were open and she was staring straight up at the person taking the picture. She looked beautiful and alive.

"She's alive," Mark whispered.

He heard the door handle turning and a voice calling out, "I've got him!"

Mark turned around quickly, spotting another door in the back that led outside.

He quickly opened it, feeling the cold hit him like a ton of bricks.

But it was welcoming, and it led to a barbed wire fence which led to freedom.

Mark, however, searched the bottom of the fence, found a small hole in it, and ducked under, feeling the skin of his back becoming torn open.

There were more voices.

Mark turned as he reached the outside of the fence. His back was sticky and wet.

He looked up at the building before him and read, _Seattle Pet Testing._

"People testing," Mark corrected under his breath, and ran into the woods.

...

"Where is Yang?" Derek demanded. "She's losing oxygen fast!"

"She said she's on her way," Meredith explained as she ran back into the room. "Alex Is gonna meet her here."

"We don't have time for this," Derek suddenly shouted. "Get me a knife from the kitchen and any tube you can find."

"Derek," Lexie gasped out. "N-no. Be patient."

"We don't have time," Meredith agreed and she took a deep breath. "I'll go find a knife-"

_Ding Dong._

"Oh thank God!" Meredith said.

She ran downstairs to open the front door and found Cristina and Alex waiting there.

"Hurry! She's upstairs," Meredith said.

The two followed her up to the room Lexie was in.

"Okay. We need the anesthetic," Derek said.

Cristina turned to Alex, her face falling. "We didn't bring one," she said. "Crap."

"Just... do it," Lexie gasped out.

Meredith looked to Derek and nodded, taking Lexie's hand.

The cut open Lexie's shirt and Cristina quickly rubbed alcohol over her chest the scalpel before cutting into her skin.

Lexie cried out, her voice carrying throughout the house. She coughed and blood splattered her teeth.

Cristina cleaned of the chest tube and inserted it into Lexie's chest, watching as it filled with blood and shout out onto the floor.

Lexie slowly caught her breath, tears in her eyes.

She could breathe again.

...

"I am trying to make it better," Arizona cried, following Callie into the living room.

"You cheated on me! Did you forget that?"

"You cut off my leg!"

"To save you freaking life!"

"Stop screaming! You'll wake Sophia!"

"You're screaming!"

_Knock knock!"_

Callie yanked the door open and shouted, _"What?"_

Mark staggered in. "Can I see my daughter?" he rasped.

**A/N: For those of you who begged me for no Callie in the story, it was necessary because Mark would go straight for Sophia. She is his daughter.**

**However, this is good. This is very good. You'll see why next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"This is impossible! How have two of them escaped?"

"We need to amp up the security!"

"Guys, patient two's brain waves are changing! Come quick!"

...

"Mer," Lexie breathed as the morphine that Cristina brought ran through her system. She was also hooked up to a heart monitor that Alex brought. "Meredith?"

"I'm right here Lex," Meredith said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to see Mark."

"Lex, you know Mark-"

"His grave Meredith."

Meredith ran her fingers through Lexie's hair slowly, brushing it back behind her head.

"First, focus on getting better. Okay?"

Lexie nodded and her eyes drifted shut.

...

"Mark?" Callie whispered, watching in shock as he moved right towards Sofia's room. "Mark I-I..."

Arizona felt herself getting dizzy and sat down on the sofa.

"This isn't possible," she said. "This is so not possible."

"Mark," Callie repeated, following him into her daughter's room.

Mark opened the door and found the small girl laying in her tiny bed. "Sofia," he said softly.

Her eyes opened, landed on his, and she said, "Daddy?"

Mark couldn't believe how big she had gotten. He had missed a whole year of her life.

He quietly pulled his daughter into his arms and held her tightly.

Sofia was still too young to understand. She had simply thought her daddy went to heaven.

"Mark Sloane," Callie whispered and he turned to face her. "You died."

"I know," Mark said. "But somehow I'm not dead anymore. People were experimenting on me and saved my body but it was painful and I-"

He was cut off as Callie threw herself into his arms and held on tightly.

...

"In here," Meredith said, quietly leading Thatcher into the bedroom Lexie slept in.

Thatcher froze when he saw the fragile, damaged girl in front of him.

He sunk down onto the side of her bed.

"This isn't possible," he whispered, brushing Lexie's hair back.

Lexie's eyes drifted open. "Daddy?"

He leaned down and hugged her, eyes filled with tears.

Lexie was still in a drug-induced haze.

"Don't freak out," she slurred.

Thatcher shook his head, staring at his daughter in the dark.

"I'm right here," Thatcher said. "I'm here Lex."

...

"That's crazy," Callie whispered. "This is all so bizarre."

"I know," Mark said, holding Sofia to his chest. "I need to see Lexie. I mean... she's out there. She's alive. I know she is. I need you to call Meredith."

"Alright, well Mark, let me run this by you," Arizona spoke up. "Let's say we call Meredith, and she doesn't know Lexie is alive... we'll freak her out."

"Well I need to find her," Mark snapped. "I love her. What if it was you two looking for each other? You would do anything possible to find your way back together."

Callie's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she stood and walked into the other room. Mark turned to Callie. "What-"

"I cheated on her," Arizona said. "Because she told them to cut off my leg. I cheated on her. And she kicked me out. And I slept with another woman. And she still took me back and is trying to make things work, but they aren't working Mark. I am trying but I did the worst thing ever because I was angry."

Tears ran down Arizona's cheeks and Mark wanted to yell at her and tell her how stupid and selfish she was, but he instead wrapped his free arm around her. Arizona's head lolled over and landed on Mark's shoulder and she cried like that.

"I missed you," she said. "Despite all the things I've ever said about you, I m-missed you."

...

Callie convinced Mark to let her clean out the wounds on his back, and then she sent him to take a shower.

He closed his eyes as the warm water ran down his skin and his head leaned back against the tile wall and he thought of Lexie.

She was out there.

She was alive.

She was waiting for him.

...

Meredith heard the phone ring and Derek go to retrieve it.

She left Thatcher and Lexie and slipped behind the door and into his office, her brow pressed down, curious of who was calling at this hour.

"Hello?" Derek answered."Torres?"

As he listened, his eyes widened. "What? How did you know about Lexie?"

Meredith's eyes widened.

She watched as Derek listened and grew shaky and reached back behind him for his chair, sitting down just in time before he could fall.

"Can I speak to him?" Derek looked up at Meredith. "Okay thanks."

He put the phone to his chest and whispered, "Mark's alive."

Meredith sunk down to the floor, her knees pressing into her chest.

Derek put the phone back to his ear and waited.

"Mark?" he said after a moment and he threw his hand to his mouth.

After a very long pause, Derek's eyes filled with tears and he doubled over, sobbing.

Meredith took the phone from Derek's hand and put it on speaker.

"_Derek? Buddy?" _a voice was saying. _"Look man, it's okay. No tears needed. Come on buddy. Man up."_

"Mark," Meredith whispered. "I need you to listen to me. "Tell Callie to bring you here. Lexie is here. She's pretty weak right now. She needs you."

"Thank God!" Meredith heard Mark say, his voice broken and soft. "Okay Mer, I will. Thank you! Thank you! I'll see you guys soon. And Derek?"

Derek got himself together for a second, just long enough to say, "Yeah?"

"Love ya man."

"You too Mark."

**A/N: Okay sooo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Will have the next one up soon and a reunion is on it's way! Yayy! Oh but there is still so much more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Keep your head down," Callie warned as she drove. "I don't want someone to see you."

Arizona was home with Sofia.

Mark sunk deeper into his seat, sighing. He looked down at his bandaged hands where his thumbs had been broken.

Callie said it was a clean break and, though it was hurt, would heal quickly enough.

"Torres," Mark said. "Arizona told me about what she did. That sucks. I don't know why people act like me."

"That was the old you Mark. Obviously you've changed. You grew up. You fell in love. You... died."

"Not the d word," Mark teased softly, but his smile quickly fell when Callie didn't laugh.

Her lips curved down and shook and she was trying not to cry. "Callie," Mark said, reaching over and grasping her shoulder comfortingly.

"I watched the heart monitor flat line Mark," Callie explained, inhaling deeply, her body shuttering. Streetlights flashed through the window. "Your heart stopped. Your body gave up on you. You gave up. I lost you."

"Whether dead or alive, you will never lose me. You're my best friend Callie."

Callie continued to cry and eventually pulled the car over, pulling into park.

Mark opened his arms and pulled Callie into them, letting her face press into his shoulder.

Mark held her close to him until she finished crying, and even then, she just held on.

"When Arizona cheated, I needed you. But you weren't there. I didn't know who to talk to. I was alone."

Mark pulled away, holding Callie so she could see his face. "You are not alone. Understand me?"

Callie nodded sadly and held onto Mark's hand.

"Let's get you back to Lexie."

...

"Derek?" Meredith whispered, holding her hand to his cheek.

He finally looked up at her and after hiding his face in his hands for a long time.

He had been crying so much.

She had never seen him like this.

"Derek," Meredith repeated. "This is a good thing. Be happy. We've got our people back."

"I am happy," Derek responded, his voice breaking. "Trust me, I am. But that's the problem. It terrifies me. If I am truly happy, the world will fall apart. It always does. None of this is possible."

Meredith sat in Derek's lap, snaking her arms around his neck.

"I will never fully understand our lives," she said. "But I'm sure of one thing. I love you."

"I love you too Mer."

Meredith leaned forwards and kissed Derek.

"I'm going to check on Lexie.

...

Lexie opened her eyes to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mer."

"Hey Lexie. How're you feeling?"

"Like I've... been drugged." She looked to the empty chair next to her. "Where's... my dad?"

"I sent Thatcher home. I promised to keep an eye on you. He'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

_Ding dong_

"Someone's... at the door," Lexie breathed. "Better hide me."

Meredith heard Derek walking downstairs to get the door.

"Lexie," Meredith said slowly. "We don't need to hide you. But I need you to keep that heart nice and strong for me. Got it?"

"Sure."

"There's something I have to tell you."

...

Derek caught his breath as he opened the front door.

There stood Callie, and behind her was Mark.

"Shepherd," Mark said, a smirk on his face.

Derek felt a grin on his face and opened his arms, quickly becoming embraced by his best friend.

...

The room was dark, so dark.

Lexie could feel her eyes drifting shut again.

She was trying to keep them open because she had a feeling that she should, but it was impossible.

And then...

_"Patient six? Patient six can you hear me?"_

_"Who else is here?" Six whispered, feeling drowsy and heavy. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"_

_"It's simple. It's necessary. Nobody is looking for you. I can do whatever I want."_

"Lexie?" a voice whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened, expecting to find a man in white standing over her.

But what she saw was two blue eyes, watching her, filling with tears.

"Lex?"

"M-Mark? Mark!"

Lexie sat up too quickly and everything in her ached and Mark caught her lowering her down to the bed as she cried.

"Oh Lexie!Thank God!"

Mark leaned over and wrapped his arms around Lexie, holding her close to his chest.

He was crying.

Lexie was numbed by the drugs, but her heart still raced inside her chest.

"Am I dreaming?"

Mark picked his face up and looked her in the eye. "I've been wondering the same thing Lex."

Lexie wrapped her weak arms around Mark's back and held him close, feeling comfortable for the first time in a long time.

She was in his arms.

...

Two could hear voices.

"I think the drug might be working."

"Hold on. Lower the morphine. See if that helps."

"Brain waved are getting stronger."

Patient two opened his eyes, greeted by two men standing over him.

He tried to move his hands but they were tied down and his head hurt.

He felt weak, like he hadn't moved a muscle in years.

"Patient two," a man said. "Welcome to our facility. You've been in a coma for a very long time. You will remember a name. You are to tell me what it is and then forget it. Do you know your name?"

Patient two opened his mouth to speak and words barely came. He cleared his throat, tried again.

And his voice was barely a whisper when he said, "George O'Malley."

**A/N: Yay! he's awake! Thanks for the reviews you guys! sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to get this up.**

**You guys are amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Surreal," Derek mumbled.

Callie nodded in agreement. "I need a drink," she said.

"Help yourself."

Callie didn't wait. She stood and walked for the kitchen.

Meredith emerged holding a sleepy Zola.

"Lexie and Mark are very quiet," she explained. "I peeked into the room. They were just laying there whispering. It wasn't what I was expecting."

...

"So the people in the white coats brought you back too?" Lexie whispered.

"Yeah. We both escaped. Only, it looks like you didn't have to break your thumbs to do it." Mark showed her his bandaged hands and Lexie frowned. "Don't worry. Callie says they'll heal. It's a pain in the ass though."

"I climbed that fence."

"I crawled under it."

"You can do that? That would've been smart, huh?"

"It was in my book." Mark kissed her head and she nuzzled closer to him.

"I still think I'm dreaming."

"Maybe this is all a dream. Life. Everything. But I get what you mean Lex."

"You think we get that life we were talkin' about now? We get married, have two boys and a girl, buy a house, I become a surgeon?"

"Yeah," Mark said, a smile forming on his lips. They had life now. "I don't see why not."

Lexie moved a bit to face Mark. "But what if we are still dying?"

...

George cried out as they injected something into his IV.

"Patient two, what is the last thing you remember?"

It burned, lit his entire body on fire. "Stop it!" he begged. "Please!"

"Patient two, this is helping you. Now answer the question."

"Quit calling me back! People will come looking for me! They'll know I'm missing?"

"Oh really? Because it's been five years and no one's come looking."

George fell silent, his voice catching in his throat as his body continued to burn and singe.

"F-five years?"

"Yes Patient two. Five years. Now answer the question."

...

It wasn't until Lexie had fallen asleep again that Mark slipped out of the bed and walked downstairs.

Meredith and Derek were sitting in the living room across from Callie. Zola sat sleepily in Derek's lap, sipping from a sippy-cup.

"Hey," Derek said as Mark entered the room.

"We need to go back to the experimentation place that took us."

"What?" Callie gasped. "Mark, why on _earth_ would we do that?"

"Because Lexie and I weren't the only ones there. I didn't have time to save the others."

Meredith swallowed thickly. "O-others?"

"Yeah. When i saw Lexie's picture, i saw some others as well. I couldn't save them though because I had to get out of there, get help. I found it."

"Let's call the police," Meredith said.

"No," Mark insisted. "This can't go public. Not yet. Lexie and I are supposed to be dead."

"Wait," Callie stopped them. "Mark, who else was there?"

"I saw Charles Percy, Reed Adamson, some intern-"

"Heather Brooks?" Derek gasped and Mark nodded.

"Yeah! That's her name! Let's see. There was some person I didn't recognize... oh and um... O'Malley."

"George?"

Meredith's mouth fell open and a sob escaped her. Callie threw her hand to her mouth as Meredith doubled over and sobbed.

The last time Mark saw her cry like that was when Lexie died.

"We-we um... we have to get to them," Derek stammered.

Meredith buried her face in her hands and Derek wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Zola looked around the room slowly. "Why is everyone crying?"

"They're happy tears," Derek assured.

...

"I don't r-remember," George stammered for the last time, weak from the medicine that was finally cooling down inside his veins."There was..."

His head throbbed.

_"Hey! Lookout!" he shouted, jumping forward, pushing the girl out of the way, feeling the bus come in contact with his side._

"I got hit by a bus."

"Precisely."

"I uh... joined the army."

"But you never made it there."

"Correct."

"What else do you remember?"

_"Do you want to try and write a pen. Can you hold the pen... O O seven... Double O seven..."_

_He grabbed her hand hard._

_She'd gasped and began to scream. "Oh gosh! Oh gosh!"_

_His eyes were drifting shut._

_"S-stay right here George. You here me? I'll be right back!"_

"Nobody recognized me," George breathed. "None of my friends. I was unrecognizable."

_"We have you O'Malley, you here me? We have you. We'll fix this just stay with us."_

"I was rushed into surgery. I was fading quickly. I guess... did I die?"

"Yes sir."

"But I'm alive."

"Thanks to us."

"W-what is this place? Who started this?"

"We work for an old friend of yours."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and not updating. I've been so busy.**

**So let's begin the guessing... who do you think is running the business and why?**

**Also, how do you think the main gang will save the others?**

**Please review... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"I can't believe he's alive," Lexie whispered as Mark finished telling her about George.

They had finally taken the chest tube out of her, deciding she was strong enough to learn about George now.

"I know," Mark said softly. "It's crazy."

"We've got to save him."

...

"Do we have some sort of plan?" Meredith asked.

"How about call the cops," Callie insisted. "This is crazy."

"But Mark and Lexie-"

"Will be our proof," Callie explained.

Derek couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Cristina, Alex, and Jo sat across from them, all now newly informed of George's existence.

Alex was silent, shaking.

Cristina's eyes were set on her hands.

"We should call Izzie," Alex suddenly blurted.

"Your ex?" Jo asked.

Alex looked up, eyes wide. "She was George's best friend. She'd want to know this."

"Not yet," Meredith spoke up. "Let's confirm this first."

"Well Mark and Lexie are upstairs. I don't know how else to confirm it," Derek cut in.

The front door opened and everyone jumped as Arizona walked in holding Sofia.

"I am losing my mind," she announced, placing her daughter down.

Sofia ran over to Zola who was sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with her dolls.

She handed one to Sofia.

"You guys are really letting Zola listen to this?" Arizona said.

"It's not like she doesn't already know," Cristina suddenly snapped. "Somebody seriously needs to sedate me before I lose my freaking mind again! I need to tell Owen!"

"Don't!" Meredith stopped her.

"I need him," Cristina responded. "We all do! He might know what to do!"

"Cristina, Owen has never been in this situation before either," Derek reminded her.

She slumped back in her seat.

"So what's the plan then?"

...

George cringed again as they injected something else into his IV.

"Who are you working for?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"Patient two, do you ever shut up?"

"My name... is George! Ahhh!" he screamed as his veins grew hotter.

"_Patient two_, we are helping you."

George looked through a blurry gaze at the doctor who stood over him.

"You are hurting me!"

"You were dead!"

George fell silent at that.

Dead? What did his friends think? His family?

Where were they now?

George screamed again.

...

Mark felt chis chest throbbing as he lay in bed with Lexie.

He cringed.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked.

"Nothing," he quickly assured, holding her to him. "Everything's great. I have you here with me."

...

"Let me get this straight," Office Finch said as Callie sat across from him in the police station. He was a big guy, rather round in the stomach, thick shoulders, very tall. He wasn't the kind of guy you'd want to mess with. "You want me to believe that there is some crazy guy bringing people back from the dead?"

"Yeah," Callie said, feeling small. "More than one guy I think. We have proof-"

"Mrs. Torres, we have better things to do with our time."

"Wait! We have proof!"

Callie pulled a picture of the smashed plane from her purse and placed it down on the desk between them.

"This was the plane my wife was in last year. It went down. You've heard of it, haven't you? Seattle Grace Mercy West doctors were in it. Two died, Lexie Grey and Mark Sloane." Callie put pictures of their corpses down on the table from the morgue. Officer Finch cringed away.

"Yes, I recognize the story. What about it?"

"They are in my friends house right now." Officer Finch made a face of disgust and Callie added, "Alive!"

...

The door to the bedroom opened up and Mark and Lexie opened their eyes, seeing a man with a police uniform standing in the doorway.

His eyes were wide, his mouth fallen open.

"Torres wasn't kidding..."

Callie stood behind him in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Mark demanded, sitting up.

His body ached.

"We are getting help to find George and the others. We didn't have a choice."

Lexie squinted up at the officer.

"Yes, she was telling the truth," Lexie insisted. "I'm not supposed to be here right now.

...

_"Hi. You've reached Izzie. Leave a message."_

"Iz," Alex mumbled into the phone.

He paced back and forth outside of Meredith's house.

"It's me... um... it's Alex. Yeah so uh, I need to talk to you about something... something strange. I said I wouldn't call you so nobody can know, okay? Just please give me a call back when you get a chance."

He hung up, feeling his heart race in his chest.

Jo stepped outside, finding him standing in the darkness.

"You were calling her, weren't you?" Alex didn't respond. "She's not gonna answer if you call."

"Shut up," Alex snapped.

Jo sat down on the doorstep, resting her face in her hands.

"Alex," she whispered. "I love you. You can talk to me. It'll be kept between us."

Alex sighed and slowly sat down beside Jo.

"None of this makes sense."

"I know."

"She'd want to know."

"I know."

**A/N: SO next chapter, the person in charge of the whole thing will be revealed. Let me know in a review who you think it is.**

**Also, let me know who you think the mysterious patient number one is.**

**They will be revealed soon.**

"She always hated how she got to live and he didn't. But if he's alive..."

"What's her number?" Jo asked. "I'll call her."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: I realize the formatting of the last chapter was odd. Sorry for that...**

**Also, here were the guesses for who people think patient one is:**

**Ellis, Adele, Denny.**

**Here are the guesses:**

**Ellis, Denny, Izzie, Burke, George's dad, and Erica Hahn.**

**So see who's right ;)**

_"Hello?"_

Jo froze for a moment, not able to find her voice.

_"Hello?"_ the voice repeated from the other line.

Jo cleared her throat. "Izzie Stevens?"

The line was quiet for a moment_. "Who is this?"_

"My name is Jo Wilson. I'm-"

_"Alex's new girlfriend,"_ Izzie finished for her. _"I have a Facebook. Why the hell are you calling me? Is Alex okay?"_

"Yeah. Um A-Alex is fine. More than fine actually. He's been trying to call you, couldn't get in touch with you."

_"What's wrong?"_ Izzie said.

"Um... I um..."

Alex appeared from behind her, taking the phone from her hand. "Iz, O'Malley's alive."

...

After taking Meredith and Derek's statements, Officer Finch sat with Callie and took hers.

Lexie and Mark were sleeping upstairs, prepared to be questioned by the police in the morning.

Meredith and Derek now lay in their bed, exhausted.

"So who else is alive?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know," Derek whispered. "Think my dad is?"

She gave him a look which seemed to say _I wish but no_.

Derek held her tighter to him, and the two drifted off to sleep for the first time in almost two days.

...

George awoke from his drug induced state, extremely out of it.

The room was blurry. Everything was doubled.

He noticed the tube from his IV running up the side of his bed. He turned his head and bit the tube, pressing his teeth down hard into it. It tore and the liquid began to drip out onto the floor. The blurriness began to ease and George took a moment to look around him.

The curtains were blue.

There was a scalpel on the table next to him.

...

_"Mom?" Lexie whispered. "Mom is that you?"_

_Her mother reached out her hand, reaching for Lexie's._

_"You shouldn't be here."_

_"So it's true. I'm dead?"_

_Her mother nodded. Lexie threw her arms around her._

_"Patient five? Patient five, can you hear me?"_

_Lexie opened her eyes, blinking up at the man above her._

_Her breathing was coming heavy and deep. She had something breathing for her._

_"Patient five?"_

_Lexie blinked again. Her face stung. What was she doing here?_

_"Don't worry. Everything's fine. Do you know your name?"_

_She opened her mouth, couldn't find her voice at first, but forced out, "Lexie Grey."_

Lexie's eyes shot open, a heavy breath catching in her throat as she looked over to find Mark beside her.

...

George tried to keep his heart rate steady, but he could hear it accelerating on the monitor behind him.

He attempted to remove the IV from his arm, but it wouldn't budge.

With blood running down his arm.

He noticed a scalpel on the table next to him.

George slowly looked over and felt his heart skip a beat and he gasped. "Denny?" he whispered.

He tried to reach it, but his body protested and he felt himself being held down in his restraints.

He reached again, his breath coming heavier, angrier.

Finally, he slid his left arm forwards in his restraints and feeling his right arm being yanked in the other direction.

He closed his eyes, twisted his shoulder slightly, and heard a _pop_.

He cringed grinding his teeth down hard.

This wasn't the first time he'd dislocated his shoulder. The first time was when he fell down the steps after having sex with Meredith.

That was how he met Callie.

His shoulder had been weaker ever since, always at the risk for re-dislocation.

Now he felt like he might throw up from the pain.

However, the dislocation allowed him to twist more to the side, giving him a slight freedom from his right arm that he hadn't had seconds ago.

He reached over to the table and grasped the scalpel.

It was cold in his hand.

He leaned back over into the bed, cringing again from his shoulder, and slipped the scalpel into he restraints. He pointed outwards and pushed, and the rope began to tear.

He pressed harder and he got all the way through and his hand became free.

George stared at his free hand for a long moment, and then cut the restraint on his dislocated arm, then doing the same to the restraints on his feet.

George took a deep breath, bit down on his pillow, and popped his arm back into place.

He held back a scream as it resettled.

He was careful not to give it too much movement as he attempted to stand up out of bed.

His feet gave out under him, his body falling into the floor.

"No," George mumbled, trying to push himself up.

His entire body was protesting.

he hadn't walked in five years.

"No," George said again.

He grasped the bed, trying to force himself upwards.

He had nearly no muscle left.

He felt his eyes tearing up.

He was supposed to be dead, a corpse.

He pushed himself to his knees, grasping the curtain beside him for support.

It was yanked open.

He slowly looked over and felt his heart skip a beat and he gasped. "Denny?" he whispered.

Denny's eyes blinked open. His head turned and his attention locked on George.

At the sound of George's empty heart monitor, footsteps rushed over.

George turned, his focus coming to the person who stood before him, a needle in his hand.

"I'm done with you people escaping," he snapped.

"Burke?" George gasped.

The needle stuck into his arm and the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

George opened his eyes, feeling extremely drowsy.

he was back in his bed, his wrist and feet tied down.

His shoulder was burning as something was injected into his veins.

"Burke," George stammered, his head spinning. "Burke! Why are you doing this?"

His eyes filled with tears.

"Let me go! Please! Just let me go!"

"Shut up," a voice came through the curtain.

George turned his head to the side, his face staring at the blue curtain to his left.

"Denny?"

"O'Malley, screaming ain't gonna do any good. I've been doing it for eight years. See what good it did me?"

George swallowed thickly. "I remember you being nicer."

"Guess I haven't had much practice. Being experimented on doesn't allow you to be very polite."

"Man, Izzie was a mess when you died."

"Don't talk to me about Izzie," Denny mumbled. "She thinks I'm dead."

"She thinks I'm dead too," George sighed.

...

Izzie's car skidded to a stop in front of Meredith and Derek's house.

She quickly got out of the car, eyes narrowed as she walked up to Alex who was waiting outside for her.

For a moment, Alex was taken by how she looked exactly the same as when she left except for the fact that her hair had grown longer.

"You have some nerve," she spat, her teeth clenched, her eyes teary. "Do you think this is funny? Huh? Tell me!"

She pushed him and Alex staggered back. He grasped her wrists and held her still.

"Remember Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan? Remember how they died?"

"Yes," Izzie got out. "I heard about it. I saw that they changed the name of the hospital in their honor. What about it?"

"I need you to come with me," Alex said.

...

Meredith woke up, rubbing her eyes to see the daylight shining in through her window.

She slowly sat up in her bed, looking over at Derek who was still sound asleep.

She stood and pulled on her bathrobe, brushing her teeth, and then leaving the room.

Bailey and Zola were still sleeping.

Meredith heard voices from downstairs and followed them into the living room.

Mark was holding Sofia in his arms and talking to Officer Finch.

Arizona and Callie had slept in the second guest room and were still there.

Jo had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

Alex was MIA.

That was until the door burst open and Izzie came storming in.

"Izzie?" Meredith gasped, watching as took one look at Mark and fainted.

Alex caught her just before she could hit the ground.

...

"Denny?" George whispered through the curtain.

"O'Malley?" Denny responded.

He leaned his head back a bit and looked through the tiny opening in the curtain.

"I'm not used to company," Denny said and smiled softly. "Loneliness turns me mean."

"Yeah it does. And a little green."

"Shut up man," Denny chuckled.

"This is so weird," George went on. "You were like really dead."

"Well I guess Burke didn't want to accept that, and thus began his little experiment. But as time went on, you died and the deaths came faster and so did the experiments. I just hasn't understand why he didn't let us go by he wanted to save us... if that was his intention... then why are they keeping us here?"

"Good question."

...

"You idiot," Meredith spat, pushing Alex. "I told you not to call her."

Jo was now awake, standing over Izzie. "This is your ex-wife... weird."

Alex ignored her and looked back to Meredith. "She had to know. He was her best friend."

"Maybe we should have gotten proof first."

"Mer, I saw him alive," Mark spoke up.

Derek descended the stairs and saw Izzie on the sofa. He looked at Alex.

"You're an idiot Karev," he said slowly.

"I know," Alex hissed.

Izzie's eyes opened. She looked up at Mark and felt herself becoming dizzy again.

"H-how..."

"That's what we've all been asking Iz," Meredith said, sitting down next to her.

"Mer?" Izzie said.

"Welcome back Iz. It's been a while. Four years actually."

Izzie looked down. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Are you okay Iz?" Alex asked.

"Iz?" Jo asked.

"You must be Jo," Izzie breathed. "I recognize you from Facebook. This is weird."

"So you guys were married," Jo mumbled.

"Yes. We are now divorced," Alex snapped, turning to Jo.

"So who else is alive? Denny?"

"That was his name!" Mark suddenly remembered. "That's patient number one!"

Izzie fainted again.

...

George tugged at his restraints.

"No use buddy," Denny said. "They tied you down pretty well this time, removed all the sharp objects. You're not going anywhere man."

"We need to be rescued."

"No one's coming," a voice spoke up and George turned to see Burke standing there. "Be thankful I saved you from death. And we are moving everone to a new facility."

"We are not objects Burke. We are people."

"You were dead and you will die again if you leave. Trust me."

...

Mark cringed again from chest pain but ignored it as he held Sofia close.

**A/N: Sorry for the short slightly filler chapter. I haven't had time to write. Please review for a fast update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: This chapter is a little different, mainly focusing on Mark and Lexie.**

_"Mark I'm dying."_

_"What? No you're not."_

_"Mhm. I am. Please tell M-Meredith that I love her. And tell my dad-"_

_"You're not dying. You're gonna be fine."_

_"Hold my hand."_

_"I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying."_

_"Hold my hand."_

_"No. You're not dying. Do you hear me? You don't die today."_

Mark awoke abruptly on the sofa. Mark rubbed at his chest, cringing slightly.

His head felt heavy.

"You alright?" Callie asked, now holding Sofia.

Mark nodded, watching as Izzie woke again and everyone in the room tried to calm her down.

"It's all okay," Alex was saying.

"George _and_ Denny?"

"You keep rubbing your chest though."

"I'm fine," Mark insisted.

"Take off your shirt then," Callie said.

"What-"

"Mark take off your damn shirt."

Mark sighed heavily and pulled his shirt up. He was beginning to become weaker. His chest was red and puffy.

"Damn it," Callie hissed. "Guys! We need help over here!"

The room grew hazy.

_"I love you."_

_"You don't have to say it just because I said it."_

_"I do. I do. I love you. I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah. Which is why you have to stay alive. We-we-we're gonna get married. And you're going to become an amazing surgeon. And we're going to have two or three kids."_

_"So So-fia can have siblings."_

_"Yeah. A sister and two brothers." _

_"That's nice."_

_"We're gonna be happy Lex. You and me. We're gonna have the best life Lexie. You and me. We're gonna be so happy. So you can't die okay? You can't die. Because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be."_

_"Meant to be."_

_"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..."_

"Mark?"

Mark opened his eyes, his breath drawn and heavy.

Lexie knelt over him from above, wrapped in a blanket, shaking slightly.

"Le-xie," he breathed out.

There was a lot of commotion from around him. Someone was saying, "Jackson's on his way but he doesn't know why."

"Mark Sloan," Lexie whispered. "You don't get to die again. You hear me?"

"You... died," Mark said.

"Yeah. I did. But so did you! And look at us now. We are here and we are alive because someone has a sick, sick mind. But in some ways, I want to thank them because they helped us."

"Meant to be," Mark said.

"Always," Lexie agreed. "You and I are always meant to be together."

Mark closed his eyes.

_"I should have said earlier. That I loved her. I should have said it earlier."_

_"She knew. I think she knew."_

_"She didn't know. She didn't know."_

_"Mark. Mark, hold on. Okay? I need you to hold on."_

_"You'll be okay. You don't need me. You take care of our girls."_

_"No shut up. Shut up, do you hear me? Shut up."_

_"Lexie's waiting for me. I'll be okay."_

_"No! Mark Sloan no! Okay? No. No. Sofia's waiting for you and Callie's waiting for you and I am waiting for you. We're gonna go home together, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

"Mark!"

Mark opened his eyes and saw Arizona now sitting next to Lexie.

"You died once before. You were allowed to last time because Lexie was already dead and you were going to find her. You hear me? But you don't get a free pass this time. You do not get to die because Lexie is right here and Sofia is over there and Callie is freaking crying and I can't comfort her because I cheated on her and you are her best friend and Lexie is freaking alive! Right here! You are not allowed to die."

Mark looked over at Lexie. She had tears in her eyes.

Mark looked up and saw Derek running to answer the door.

"Jackson's here," Arizona said.

"Jackson," Mark repeated.

The door opened. April and Jackson stepped inside. The medical supplies fell from April's hands and she let out a loud, shrilling scream.

"Crap," Alex hissed. "Why would you bring her?"

Jackson stood frozen in his spot as April continued to scream and Meredith and Derek collected the medical supplies and ran over to Mark.

"_How is this __possible?" _April shrieked.

Alex walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her outside. Cristina grabbed a chest tube and a scalpel.

They placed an oxygen mask over Mark's face, quickly cleaned the medical supplies.

"Hold on Mark," Lexie told him.

His eyes closed again.

_"I flew to Boise. I was there. But they wouldn't let me in. They said I wasn't family."_

_"That's not fair. You don't deserve... you deserve better."_

_"Shh. Stop it. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere Mark. I love you."_

_"I love Lexie. Loved. I'm sorry."_

Pain tore through Mark's body and he screamed, his voice carrying through the house.

It was awful, blade cutting through skin, tube pressing into chest.

Awful.

He was in the forest. Lexie was dead. They were trying to bring him back but he was dying and he kind of wanted to because Lexie was gone. And he could feel the pain, so fresh, so horrible.

"Mark."

He looked up, his eyes meeting Lexie's his body relaxing slightly, his breath leaving him in small gasps.

Blood shot through the chest tube, spraying all around them.

They got him.

"I'm right here," Lexie said. "Right here."

She held his hand tightly.

"Stay with me."

Mark took a deep breath and managed out, "Always."

"Meant to be."

"Meant... to be."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: To everyone who thought Mark died in the last chapter, he did not!**

"Please shut up," Alex begged April. "Please!"

"I don't understand!" she cried.

"And you think I do? Shut. Up."

April whimpered like a child. From inside, Alex could hear the commotion of saving Mark.

"How?" April whispered.

"I don't know!" Alex shouted, causing April to cringe.

...

Officer Finch returned just as Mark stabilized.

Lexie was lying next to him on the sofa, stroking his hair.

"What happened?" Finch asked.

"We had a bit of a problem," Derek explained. "It's under control now."

"I see that." Finch noticed the tube in Mark's chest. "That looks painful." He pulled Derek aside. "We checked out the place Mark was telling us about. It's completely abandoned."

...

George woke up, once again groggy and drugged up.

The building he was in had changed.

He remembered a doctor walking in and injecting something into him, but after that, nothing.

"Welcome back Patient Two," a doctor said. "I hear you have a shoulder that was recently dislocated. We don't want to have to deal with any issues with it so we are going to fix that up right now."

The doctor grabbed a needle and injected it into George shoulder. Pain flared through it and the doctor walked out.

George threw his head back and screamed. "Ah! Please! Someone! Ah!"

He turned his head to the side. "Denny?" he gasped out. "Denny you there?"

He stretched his head back, tears filling his eyes, and peered behind the curtain.

All of the patients had been moved around. In Denny's place was a younger girl, probably in her mid-twenties, who looked like she was half asleep.

George cringed as his shoulder burn again. He shouted in pain.

The girl looked over at him, eyes squinty, hair just below her ears.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you screaming?"

"I-I'm George O'Malley," George got out. "Because they injected me with something that is supposed to be- ah!- helping but it's- ahhh- hurting."

Her voice was quirky, but her words were slurring from the drugs.

"Oh. Yeah that was what they did to my head when they first brought me in here a few months back."

"What's your... name?" George breathed.

"I'm Heather. Heather Brooks.

"Hi Heather."

"Focus on something else," Heather said as the pain got even worse. "It helps."

"Like what?"

"I dunno... um look at me. I'll uh... I'll talk to you. My name is Heather Brooks. I was an intern at Grey Sloan Memorial formally Seattle Grace mercy West-"

"Wait... what? When did they change the name?"

"When some doctors got into a plane crash and Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey died."

George's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm guessing they're fine because we are both still alive, right? I mean, you _are_ the famous George O'Malley all the attendings loved, are you not?"

"Attendings?"

"You know, like Meredith Grey... wells I guess Dr. Yang and Karev weren't as fond of you as she was, even though they seem upset whenever someone talks about you. And Dr. Karev's ex wife left the hospital a long time ago. And Dr. Kepner and Dr. Avery didn't even know you. I mean they knew of you-"

"Wait," George got out. "Izzie left Alex?"

"Hmm? Oh right. Dr. Karev. Wasn't that a long, long time ago though? I've only ever heard Dr. Grey talk about it and that's because I was basically on her service twenty-four seven when she was pregnant."

"Meredith had a baby?"

"Yeah. It was her second kid."

George turned to look up at the ceiling. "Did she and Derek ever get married?"

"Dr. Shepherd? They've been married for years, haven't they? Dr. Shepherd had me on his service quite a lot before I died or sort of died or whatever. He thought I was weird- which I am- but that I had fast instincts."

George took a deep breath for a moment. "Do you know if Izzie- Alex's ex wife- is cancer free?"

"I don't know much about that. I mean, I think so based off of overhearing Dr. Grey and Dr. Karev talking."

"I saw her in the elevator," George said, watching the florescent lights above him. "I knew that was it for me, that I was a goner. But I was hoping she and Alex would have a happy life together."

"Elevator? You sound like on you're on drugs. And well it sucks for them, but Dr. Karev is with Jo now so-"

"Alex is gay?" George gasped.

"No. Jo's a girl!"

"Oh. Okay." That makes more sense.

"How're you feeling?"

George paid attention to his shoulder. The pain was mostly dull now, almost gone.

"Actually better. Thanks."

"I overheard the doctors saying that the serum they inject us with is supposed to heal us. That's what brought us back to life. They always managed to get us just in time."

...

"What do you mean it's gone?" Lexie heard Meredith saying.

She stood and walked past Jackson who was sitting in silence now with April. Alex had told them both the stories and now the two didn't make a sound or a move.

Lexie slipped into the kitchen to find Meredith speaking with Officer Finch and Derek.

"They must've run for it," Lexie spoke up. Everyone turned to her. "I mean it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Tears filled Lexie's eyes. "Lex," Meredith whispered.

Lexie shook her head and began to cry. "Why did this happen? Why are they holding people hostage? Who's doing this?"

Meredith wrapped her arms around Lexie, hugging her.

"I have a name," Lexie whimpered. "But they called me Patient Five."

"You are not just Patient Five," Meredith assured, holding her tight. "You are my sister."

...

Callie left Mark for a moment to put Sofia down for a nap.

During that time, Arizona sat by his side.

The living room had cleared out. Jackson and April now sat on the front porch. Lexie, Meredith, and Derek were in the kitchen. Izzie and Alex were in the other room talking and Jo was with them because she refused to leave the two alone. Cristina was just pacing through the house.

"I didn't mean to cheat on her you know," Arizona whispered to Mark.

She thought he was sleeping, but he murmured, "Why'd you do it?"

Arizona was shocked to find him awake. She bit her lip. "She cut off my leg. At the time it seemed wrong and all but like I had to do it. Now I ruined the best thing in my life."

"Not necessarily," Mark breathed. "You're still with her."

"We just got back together. She kicked me out so she could dance in her underwear."

Mark chuckled, very high on morphine. "Sounds like my Callie."

"I slept with another woman during the separation too," Arizona said. "I mean I was lonely and Callie didn't want me and Callie knows now-"

"Was she hot?" Mark cut her off.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "Well yeah but not as pretty as Callie. No woman is."

"Sounds like love to me," Mark mumbled. "You shouldn't have cheated."

"I know that. Believe me. If I could, I'd go back in time to the moment went that woman and I started kissing... I would have stopped it. At the time, she just treated me like I didn't need to be fixed and Callie was always trying to fix me. It seemed easier. But Callie was just trying to help after she let them take my leg-"

"To save your damn life. She needed you. She loved you. Stop beating her up for it because you know you would've done the same thing to her. She lost both me and you and she was all alone for a long time."

"I know." Arizona sank further into the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. "I know. I love her Mark. So much. She's the love of my life and my world."

She heard someone cough from behind her and she turned to find Callie standing there.

...

"Heather," George whispered. "What are you doing?"

Heather was pulling her hand upwards against her restraints. "It makes them looser," she explained. "If I keep doing it, I'll be able to slide my hand through one of these days. No need to dislocate any shoulders when you can just do-" The ties snapped and her hand came free. She and George stared at it in wonder. "That."

**A/N: Whoa, crazy chapter and longer than usual. Please review for a fast update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Now what?" Heather asked, eyes wide.

George could hear footsteps from down the hall. Heather quickly twisted the rope around her wrist and held it down to make it look like it was still fastened.

A doctor came in, checked her blood pressure, checked her vitals.

He leaned over her to fix her IV and she pulled her wrist free, grabbed the guy by the head, and slammed it down against the edge of her bed.

He passed out and blood covered his face.

Heather looked up at George fearfully.

"Don't just lay there!" he gasped.

Heather untied her other hand and her feet and stood out of bed.

She staggered, not having walked in a few months.

"Give me your hand," she said to George and hooked up her heart monitor to him. "This buys us a few extra minutes. Let's get you out of here."

"I can't walk," George said.

Heather panicked, turned, made sure the coast was clear, and ran for the nurses desk where she found a wheelchair.

She rolled it back to George and untied his restraints and helped him up and into the wheelchair. He collapsed into it and Heather staggered forwards, disconnecting the heart monitor and leaning against the wheelchair to push it forwards.

They moved quickly, turning a corner, and finding their way into a room with a few phones and medical supplies.

Heather locked the door.

"Call the cops," George said.

Heather ran to a phone and dialed 911.

...

Lexie stood in the shower.

Once again, she was shivering. She felt like ice.

Something wasn't right. How could she explain it?

She didn't want to die again. She couldn't. She was just finally starting to get her life back.

She stared down at her fingertips. They were blue.

"No!" Lexie shrieked.

Footsteps came rushing up the stairs and the door burst open.

"Lexie?" Meredith called from behind the shower curtain. "What's wrong?"

"I um..." Lexie looked down at her fingers again.

They were back to normal.

"I thought I saw a spider," Lexie mumbled.

...

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"We need help," Heather said.

George could feel his back throbbing form sitting up for the first time in five years.

He watched as Heather explained they were being held captive and experimented on.

She left out the fact that they were supposed to be dead.

_"What's your location?"_ the woman on the other line asked.

"I um..." Heather turned to George , stumbling a bit. She made a face and lifted her shoulders up and down. "I don't know."

_"Okay, stay on the line, we will track the call."_

George heard voices form outside the room. He could feel himself shaking.

While they waited, Heather turned to George and said, "Well I was always the weird girl. I'll be even weirder now that I'm dead huh?"

George frowned.

_"We have your location. Stay put, we are sending help now."_

"Thank you so much."

George sighed in relief. Heather hung up the phone. "Okay. We are going to be saved now. This is good news."

George felt his eyes filling with tears. "But I can't even walk," he said. "I lost five years of my life."

Heather knelt down in front of him. She grasped his hand. "Don't think like that dummy. Everything will be great."

_"No!" _a voice shouted from the hall. _"Find them!"_

Heather put her finger to her lips. "Shh."

...

Alex found Izzie sitting by herself on the front porch. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned to him. "What do you think?"

"I think our dead friends are no longer dead and it's freaking you out. It's freaking us all out."

"Yes! It is! George is alive! And so is Denny. I let them both go."

Alex sat beside her. "Do you still love Denny?"

"Of course I do. I'll always love him. But he died."

Izzie turned to face Alex. Their faces were so close together. Alex noticed this and backed away.

"What happened to us?" Izzie mumbled.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Do you love her?"

"Jo?"

"Yeah."

Alex smiled softly to himself. "Yes. Very, very much."

"I'm happy for you," Izzie whispered.

...

George felt sick as they continued to try and break down the door.

"Let me in!" Burke cried. "We are trying to help you!"

"There's cops!" Another voice said.

"What? Damn it!"

"Hands up!"

Heather looked over to George and they both sighed in relief.

...

Lexie sank down onto the sofa beside Mark. She was so cold.

She snuggled close to Mark for warmth.

"Hey," Mark slurred.

"Hey."

"When I get better, do you think we can like do it?"

"You're high," Lexie chuckled.

"Yeah but I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are."

She kissed him softly.

"What'sa matter Lex?"

Lexie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I just feel like something's wrong. I mean, we died right? So who's to say we won't again?"

"I'm sayin' it. We are dyin' Lex. We are living."

Meredith burst into the living room holding the phone. "They found them!" she screamed.

**A/N: Hey y'all let me know what you think. There will be some interesting reunions next chapter to say the least. And trust me, just because Burke is caught and the others are saved does not mean it's over yet. Not at all/**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"George O'Malley," Finch said. "You were reported dead over five years ago."

George now lay in a hospital bed, talking to the officer.

"I know," George muttered. "It sucks."

"Your family has not yet been informed of... whatever this is. We aren't sure how to go about telling them just yet. But your friends know and are waiting outside for you."

"Friends?" George asked.

"Meredith grey, Derek Shepherd, Izzie Stevens, Cristina-

"I want to see them," George gasped.

"First we have a few questions-

"Please," George begged. "Let me see them. Then I'll answer everything you want me to."

...

Lexie paced the living room quietly, watching Mark sleep.

She hated seeing him so week. It made her sick.

Actually, everything was making her sick.

And she kept picturing her blue fingers.

She tried to shake the image away, but then she looked down at her arm and noticed the scar on it was very red.

...

Meredith and Derek were standing outside the hospital room where George supposedly was.

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith, holding her close to him, resting his chin against her head. Zola and Bailey were home with Lexie and Mark.

Meredith heard footsteps walking to the door in the room George was in. She felt her throat become tight and her eyes fill with tears and the door opened.

Officer Finch motioned for her to follow him into the hospital room.

There was a wheelchair placed in front of his desk and it held George O'Malley.

He looked great, like he had never been hit by the bus to begin with.

Meredith threw her hand to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Meredith?" George asked.

She collapsed into the chair beside him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and sobbing.

Her hands clenched in his shirt.

"I missed you," she cried.

Derek stood and watched, remembering holding her when she cried after George's death.

George finally hugged her back and shut his eyes, relaxing for the first time in forever.

...

"What are you doing here?" Cristina asked when Owen showed up at the police station.

"Alex called me. He said you might need me." Cristina looked over at Alex, raising an eyebrow at him. "What's going on?"

Cristina turned back to Owen. "Come with me. I'll tell you."

...

"Iz?"

Izzie looked up at the familiar voice and saw George sitting there in a wheelchair being pushed by Meredith.

Behind her, everyone else fell silent. Izzie fell to her knees and even Cristina, who had Owen beside her, began to cry.

"Hey," George said softly. "Hey there, come on Iz."

His lip shook and Alex walked over and helped Izzie up and into George's arms.

"Hey," George said softly. "Hey, I'm here now. It's okay. I'm alive. I'm here."

...

April and Jackson watched as George was reunited with his friends. At that moment, two more chairs was wheeled out into the waiting room and April shrieked.

Jackson jumped. "What?" He looked up. "Reed? Charlie?"

"Oh my gosh!" April cried and ran over to her friends, quickly hugging Reed to her. Reed now only had a soft scar in the middle of her forehead.

Jackson shook his head and blinked back tears and slowly lowered down to the ground next to Charlie and grasped his arm tightly.

...

"I heard you were in here," Jo said, leaning against the wall in Heather's room. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Heather sat up in her bed a bit. "It's weird that I'm supposed to be dead. I mean, I'm kind of still a baby."

"Yeah. You are. We all are."

"We weren't very close before," Heather sighed.

"No. But I still thought of you as a friend." Jo walked in and sat beside Heather's bed. "I met your mom. She seemed pretty nice."

"My mom?" Heather smiled. "How is she?"

"Dealing. But she'll be thrilled to know you are alive."

"Are you?" Heather asked.

Jo nodded and smiled and took Heather's hand. "Welcome back to the world of living my friend."

...

"I can't do it," Izzie whispered, now seated in a chair next to George's wheelchair. "I'm too nervous. What if this is all just tumors talking?"

"It isn't," Alex assured and George nodded in agreement.

"He's right Izzie."

"Come on. I'll go with you," Alex said.

Izzie took a deep breath. "Okay," she gave in. "Fine."

Alex stood and motioned for Izzie to follow him. She turned back to George. "I'll be in my hospital room when you are done."

Izzie nodded and walked away with Alex, heading down the hall. "You said the second his heart stopped beating it stopped being him." Izzie said softly. "But how is it possible that that body is Denny again?"

Alex grasped Izzie's hand. "I think we're all losing it, Iz. But it's him. It's Denny."

They headed up a flight of steps and Izzie's legs felt like Jell-o. When they finally reached the third floor, they stepped out into the hallway. "This is it," Alex sighed. "Room 304."

Izzie stared at the room that was directly across from her. "I said goodbye to him."

"I know you did. Go ahead. I'll be right here the whole time. Okay?"

Izzie nodded and held Alex's hand for a moment longer before she released it and walked to Denny's room.

She opened the door and stepped inside, finding Denny with his eyes closed, his arm hooked up to multiple machines.

She held her breath, shaking her head. It was like deja vu.

"Denny?"

He opened his eyes and they landed right on her. "Iz."

Izzie walked over to him slowly and sat down next to his bed.

He shook his head and moved over and Izzie hesitantly climbed into bed beside him, her head resting on the pillow.

She looked into his eyes and felt her own fill with tears.

"I love you," she whispered.

Denny smiled and said, "I love you too Iz."

And he just held her.

**A/N: Wow those were quite a lot of reunions! Okay then, next chapter, something will be revealed and those who don't know yet that Burke is behind this will find out... please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

It had been a week since everyone had been reunited.

"Lex?" Mark called.

"One second!"

Lexie turned back to the mirror before her and stared at her bare torso.

There was a deep bruise forming on her ribs.

Tears filled her eyes and she dropped her shirt back into place.

...

George was now sound asleep as Meredith sat by his bed.

Cristina entered the room, eyeing Meredith as she did so.

"Cristina," Meredith whispered. "George told me and Officer Finch something. You're not gonna like it."

"What?"

"They know who did this."

...

"Where is he?" Cristina shouted in the police station. "Where is Preston Burke?"

...

Lexie continued to pace back and forth in the guest room, constantly checking to make sure her fingers weren't blue.

There was a knock at the door.

She turned and opened it to find Mark standing there.

"What are you doing?" Lexie demanded.

"I came to ask you the same thing."

"You shouldn't be standing up!"

"They removed the chest tube. No big deal."

Lexie looked down at Mark's bandaged hands where he had broken his thumbs. "Mark, there's something wrong with me."

"What?"

Lexie took off her shirt and Mark froze, staring at the bruises covering her chest.

"Lex I..." He shook his head. "We have to tell Meredith and Derek-

"No! Mark please!" Lexie shook her head frantically and Mark noticed a look on her face. "Don't you get it? Mark, this is unnatural. We aren't supposed to be here! We're dead!"

"Lexie we are breathing. Our hearts are beating."

"Mark, we were the healthiest when we were on whatever those people were injecting us with, when we were patients five and six. We're going downhill without it. We are losing life as we speak. Look."

Lexie pointed and Mark looked down at his own chest. It was beginning to bruise as well.

Mark looked back up. "So let's not waste anytime."

Mark pulled up all the strength he had and lifted Lexie up and onto the bed. He leaned in and kissed her roughly, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Mark, you're weak."

"So are you. So we'll be gentle."

Lexie nodded and leaned back in.

...

"I don't understand," Cristina cried as she sat across from Burke. He wore a jumpsuit and handcuffs. "How could you do this?"

"I was helping them."

"Bringing them back would be helping them. Turning them into experiments was not helping! And this started while we were together, before you even left me at the alter."

"Let it go Cristina! That was more than seven years ago!"

"I never heard from you again! And now I'm glad I didn't! You're a monster! You're freaking crazy!"

"Cristina," a voice said.

Cristina turned and found Owen standing there frowning. "Come on. We should go."

"Owen, he-

"I know what he did. But that doesn't mean we have to stand around him while he does. He's crazy. But he's locked up now. It's over."

"Oh, it's not over," Burke spoke up. "Not when they are no longer on the antidote. They'll just die the same way they did to begin with."

...

"Not remembering how to walk totally sucks," George was saying as he sat in his wheelchair. "I mean, I'm a grown man. I should know how!"

"You'll remember," Izzie assured him, a smirk on her face that quickly turned into a frown. "I missed you so much. I used to forget you were gone and nearly call you."

George looked down, feeling a guilt swirl through him. But then he saw the skin on his hand turning redder, peeling. Izzie followed where he was looking.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," George said. "Probably a side effect."

"From what?"

"I'm not really sure."

...

Lexie and Mark lay breathing heavily in each others' arms.

"It's been too long," Mark said.

"Mhm," Lexie breathed. "Way too long. How long has it been?"

"I don't know... probably like a year and a half, two years maybe."

"How old is Sophia?"

"Three."

"There you have it."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm."

"Damn."

Lexie shivered and Mark pulled the blankets tighter around them.

"If we die again, don't leave me behind," Mark begged. "Please. It was too much last time."

"Okay," Lexie said. "I'll do my best."

...

Cristina pulled Meredith into a supplied closet and told her what Burke had said.

"Where is he?" Meredith shrieked. "He can't do this! He has to give them the antidote! Where is he?"

"Meredith," Cristina said."Mer relax."

"No!" Meredith cried. "I can't lose Lexie again! I can't! I just got her back!"

The door opened and Derek walked in. "There you guys are! What's going on?"

"Everyone will die again without the antidote," Meredith sobbed. "Derek, we have to save them!"

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and shushed her but looked over her shoulder at Cristina.

Their worried eyes met and Cristina's seemed to say, _there has to be a way to fix this._

...

"Mark," Callie called, walking into the guest room. "Lexie- ah!"

Lexie and Mark awoke and quickly scrambled to cover themselves.

"Are you two kidding me?" she yelled. "You are still healing!"

"We were completely careful," Mark defended. "We are living our lives."

"Or killing yourselves."

"Callie," Lexie sighed. "We weren't wasting time."

**A/N: Please review for a fast update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Why?" Meredith spat, sitting across from Burke in a visitors room. "Why would you do this? Just give them the antidote to dying Burke! You're a doctor! You want to save lives? Save them!"

"I'm terribly sorry Meredith Grey, but I can't do that," Burke sighed, leaning back in his chair. "They were simply experiments, to see what was needed to bring somebody back from the dead. And I did it, but it only works on some people. A proper subject needs to be young and newly dead. For example, it didn't work on your mother."

"What?" Meredith shrieked. Suddenly, she was on the table, grabbing Burke by his collar, screaming in his face while he smiled back. "Save my sister! Save Lexie! I can't lose her again! You don't have to do this! Give me the damn antidote!" A guard was pulling her off of him, dragging her away. "Don't do this! Burke! Save my sister! Save my sister!"

...

"Hey Lex," Mark said, running his hand along her bare arm.

She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

He saw the bruises marking her chest

"How much time do you think we got?"

"Hmm I don't know... a month, a week, a day..."

"So we don't have much huh?"

Lexie shook her head. "Don't think so."

"Then we better start living as much as we can."

Lexie propped her head up on her elbow. "What'd you have in mind?"

...

Denny sat in bed, watching Izzie as she pondered over which word to play in Scrabble.

He felt like he had gone back in time.

Here was his Izzie, and he was alive, and they were playing board games.

"Ha!" Izzie shouted, using all of her letters in one word. "Abashed! Beat that!"

Denny smiled softly, reaching out to touch Izzie's cheek.

"It's like nothing changed," he said.

Izzie nodded in agreement but then he smile fell. "I took forever to get dressed," she said. "The night of the prom, I took forever, and I settled on this beautiful pink gown looking thing- so overly fancy- but I wore it to impress you, and instead, I found you... if I hadn't changed my dress three times, I would have been there sooner. I held your body and cried. One minute you were proposing, and the next you were in the morgue and to this day it is still the mots ridiculous piece of crap I have ever heard in my entire life and that takes into account having cancer. I didn't take that stupid pink dress off for days and I just lay on the bathroom floor and felt sorry for myself and couldn't come back to work and I baked a whole hell of a lot of food and I married and divorced Alex!"

Denny felt tears in his eyes.

"Izzie Stevens, I am so sorry for dying. I truly am. I never stopped loving you."

...

"I miss being able to walk," George said to Cristina who sat silently beside his bed. "And you are ridiculously quiet. Cristina, what's going on?"

Cristina looked George straight in the eyes and then smacked him across the face. "Idiot!" she shouted.

George's eyes went wide and he grabbed his now bruised cheek. "W-What?"

"You are so freaking selfish! You just had to be a hero! You joined the freaking army without so much as saying goodbye and then you jumped in front of a bus and let all of your friends suffer at your funeral! I mean, who does that?"

"Cristia-"

"Damn you George!"

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Is Cristina Yang hugging me?" he asked, bewildered.

She leaned away, looking humiliated. "I get a free pass you died."

"Okay. Fine. This time, I won't make jokes."

Just then, the door opened and Cristina froze when she realized they forgot to lock it.

George was still a secret as were the rest of those who had come back.

Dr. Bailey entered the room, took one look at George, and screamed.

...

"Mark, I got your message, what do you need?" Derek asked, walking into the living room where Mark sat waiting for him.

"Lexie and I need a favor because we are both very weak at the moment and could use some help."

"With?" Derek prodded.

"Our wedding. Jackson got certified online to do the ceremony. I was hoping we could have it here-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the rush buddy?"

"Life is short, man. We gotta make the best of it."

...

Lexie awoke, feeling very exhausted and waited down. Her chest felt so heavy.

She looked to the side of the bed and saw Meredith sitting there, watching her.

"Hey Lex."

"Mer..." Lexie trailed off.

"Derek told me about the request you and Mark had."

"Yeah. We want to be married. We have a second chance at life, we might as well use it while we still can." Meredith nodded slowly. "Mer?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my maid of honor at my very small wedding?"

Meredith blinked back tears. "Lex, I need to tell you something," she began.

"I'm dying, right?" Lexie said, sitting up a bit. Meredith didn't respond. "I know Mer. That's why we're getting married right now."

"Lexie-"

"Shh, Meredith please don't."

"We're going to find a way to fix this, okay?"

"Meredith-"

"You are not dying again! You can't! I just got you back!"

"Mer!" Lexie grabbed her sister's hand. "Burke's not gonna give you whatever he had us on. There's nothing you can do to stop this. It's inevitable."

Meredith shook her head and began to cry harder.

"It will all be okay. You're a Grey. You're strong. You'll be alright, and so will I. But right now, I just need you to be my maid of honor. Okay?"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy!**

**Also, guess what I read: Burke is coming back to Grey's since it's Cristina's last season. Like what the heck, right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**This chapter takes place about a week after the last one.**

"This dress is really beautiful Meredith," Lexie said, looking at the gown Meredith had bought her from a sale rack at the nearest dress store.

It was long and white and exactly Lexie's size.

Now, Lexie stood in the bathroom beside Meredith, looking at the gown. She was in her bathrobe, her makeup freshly done.

"So put it on," Meredith whispered, smiling at her sister.

Lexie nodded and untied the bathrobe. Standing there in only her undergarments, every single bruise on Lexie chest was dark and visible and Meredith froze when she saw them. She had lost weight as well and the shape of her ribs was visible beneath her skin.

"Lex-"

"I'm okay," Lexie told her, grabbing her arm. "Just help me into my dress."

Meredith nodded and held the dres out so Lexie could step into it. She then pulled the zipper up Lexie's back.

"There." Meredith looked over Lexie's shoulder in the mirror.

The fabric hung lose in some places where Lexie lost weight.

And yet, she was still beautiful.

"You ready?" Meredith whispered.

"I've always been ready," Lexie responded, feeling her knees go weak.

She grasped Meredith's arm for support and held herself up.

"You alright?"

"Mhm."

Meredith was wearing a simple cocktail dress. Her hair fell down her back in waves.

Lexie turned around.

"Thatcher's waiting outside the door," Meredith said.

...

Mark stood in in Derek's backyard at the end of a makeshift aisle.

Beside him stood Jackson as the priest, and on the other side was Derek, his best man.

In the audience was April, who they found out was secretly married to Jackson, Izzie, Alex, Jo, Cristina, Owen, Callie, Arizona, all those brought back to life (in wheelchairs except for Heather,) Sophia, Zola, baby Bailey in Alex's arms, and Bailey.

When Bailey had seen George the week before, she first screamed, then fainted, the awoke and threw her arms around George and refused to let go, so much so that Cristina had to physically remove her.

Bailey then learned of all the others who had been brought back and was still completely in shock.

But she wouldn't miss the wedding for the world.

Zola walked down the aisle, throwing flowers in her path with a huge smile on her face.

After Zola, Meredith entered, standing opposite of Derek at the end of the aisle.

Next, Thatcher walked in with Lexie on his arm.

Lexie held on tightly, trying to blink away her blurry vision.

She had been getting so much weaker lately.

As she reached the end of the aisle, Thatcher released her hand, kissed her forehead, and went to take a seat.

Lexie stood across from Mark, both smiling at one another.

"Dearly beloved," Jackson began, reading straight from the paper before him.

The ceremony went on like that until Jackson asked them to recite their vows.

"I-I don't have anything," Lexie stammered.

"I do," Mark cut in and grasped Lexie's hand. "Lexie Grey, I will not vow to love you until death do us part because that just isn't long enough. I vow to love you in this life, in the next life, in every life and afterlife because we are meant to be. We are freaking soul mates. And you know, none of this really makes much sense with the whole coming back to life thing, but I truly believe we were brought back for a reason, for this moment, right here, right now. So I take you for my wife forever, for eternity, for every life, in all the love I have. Lex, when I thought I lost you, I was done for. I had a literal broken heart. But now, it's back together and I'm whole and here and I love you Lexie Grey."

"Lexie Sloan," Lexie corrected.

Mark smiled widely and grasped her hand tighter.

"Rings," Jackson called.

Sophia stood and carried over a pillow with two rings on it.

Lexie was beginning to feel slightly weak, her knees shaking, her vision blurring. She tried to blink it away.

Mark and Lexie exchanged rings, and as Mark slid Lexie's ring onto her finger, she noticed her fingertips were turning blue again.

"Do you Alexandra Caroline Grey vow to take Mark Sloan as your lovely wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love until death... I mean for eternity?"

"I do," Lexie whispered.

"And do you Mark Everett Sloan-"

"I do!"

Everyone chuckled. Sophia ran up to Mark. Callie stood to go after her but Mark shook his head and lifted her into his arms, smiling.

"Then by the power vested in me, and the internet," Jackson smirked. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mark leaned in and pressed his lips to Lexie's.

Everyone cheered.

As Mark pulled away, his eyes were gleaming with happiness.

Lexie smiled back for only a moment before her eyes rolled back into her head and she hit the ground.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I had to end it there. Don't fret, just review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Lexie!" Meredith shrieked.

The crowd stood. Mark dropped to the floor beside his wife and placed his daughter onto the floor.

Cristina was immediately there as well, pushing Meredith out of the way. "Breathing's weak!"

Meredith tried to push her way back to Lexie but Jackson's arms wrapped around her and held her back.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Derek announced.

"There's no time for that," Cristina said. Lexie began to cough and blood filled her mouth. "Get her on her side!" They rolled her onto her side. Blood ran down her face. "We need a chest tube and a scalpel. You guys have extra medical supplied here from when you saved Mark, right?"

Derek nodded.

"I'll get it," Jo volunteered.

Derek quickly told her where it was.

She ran towards the house. "Lex," Mark whispered, holding her face in his hands. "Lexie, stay with me. Please. I love you."

April, Alex, Owen, Bailey, and Callie were now helping as well. April pulled Mark back, telling him to make room.

Bailey tore open Lexie's dress and froze at the now dark purple bruises.

"Oh," Bailey whispered.

Lexie began to gasp for breath. "No," Cristina said. "Jo! Where are you?"

Jo came running outside, supplies in her hands, practically tripping over her feet.

"Here," she said, placing everything before the doctors.

They quickly began to cut into Lexie's chest.

She cringed and groaned out in pain.

Bailey set up an oxygen mask over Lexie's face while Owen placed in the chest tube.

Blood filled the tube and shot out and Lexie began to breath better, but it was still very weak.

"Now call the hospital," Cristina said.

Derek stood and walked over to Meredith. Jackson finally let her go and Derek took over by wrapping his arms around her.

Arizona held Sophia and Zola as they cried.

Mark sat by Lexie's side and held her hand while they listened for sirens in the distance.

...

"She's dying," Meredith said, pacing outside of Lexie's room.

"Mer," George whispered. "You don't know that. Maybe Burke was bluffing. Maybe she still has a chance."

"She doesn't have a chance!" Meredith snapped, turning to face George. "She's dying. You all are! Lexie was right. This is unnatural. Too freaking good to be true!"

Meredith stormed off.

George frowned and cringed a a headache came on.

He tried to not focus on the gripping pain.

"Hey," Heather's voice came from behind him.

"Hey yourself." George turned his chair around to face her.

"I um... I overheard." Heather sat down in a chair against the wall. "We both died of brain trama ya know."

"I know."

"Do you remember it hurting?"

"Which part? Getting hit by the bus? Because yeah, that hurt like hell."

"Um, no. I mean dying," Heater said quietly.

George looked down at his hands.

"I remember Meredith not recognizing me. Nobody recognized me because my face was so screwed up. I was just a patient, jut John Doe. Not one of my friends or fellow doctors knew who I was. That hurt. It was terrifying. I tried to show Meredith it was me, but she didn't understand. I couldn't even figure out how to write my own name. And the words Double o Seven kept running through my head because that's what everyone called me after I messed up my first surgery. And even that name was better than John Doe. So I wrote OO7 in Meredith's hand multiple times-"

_"O... O... seven? Double O seven..."_

-until she understood what I was writing-"

_"Oh gosh! Oh gosh!"_

"She told me to hold on, said she'd be right back. I blacked out... someone said they were trying to save me... I don't know. The point is, I barely felt anything. We died young Heather."

"Yeah. We did. I was looking for Richard. I remember a shock. That hurt. And then nothing. Nada. The other interns probably barely noticed I was even gone. I was always just the weird one."

"Aren't we all," George sighed.

He reached over and grabbed Heather's hand.

...

"Lexie," Mark whispered, holding her hand as he sat beside the bed. "Lex, I'm right here, okay? I'm here and I love you so much, and we're married."

Mark ran his fingers through Lexie's hair.

"She'll be okay," Callie's voice said from behind him.

"No," Mark sighed after a long moment. "I'm dyin' too Callie. I'm all bruised up and stuff."

"Mark Sloan you cannot die again. Do you hear me?" Callie grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "I need you! You're my best friend! Please don't leave me again."

...

"Burke," Meredith said, watching him from across the table. "You have the power to stop her form dying. You and I both know that. So please, stop this from happening. I need my sister Burke. I can't lose her again. I'm begging you. Please."

Burke's smile was slowly reappearing and Meredith felt tears entering her eyes.

"I'll do anything," she told him, nearly regretting it as soon as she said it. "Please just give them the antidote."

**A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think Burke will say/ request...**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

"We were expecting this," Mark said when he heard Arizona enter the room. He just held onto Lexie's hand. "We knew this would happen. So we got married. For one little second everything was perfect. But it was too good to be true."

"Life's like that a lot, isn't it Mark?"

He turned to face her. "You still have Callie."

"I cheated on her."

"So fight for her!"

"I'm trying Mark! I love her!"

Mark turned back to Lexie. "I know the feeling.:

...

"So you think we'll die again?" Heather asked George.

George shrugged. "I um... I don't know."

"Maybe we should call our families," Heather suggested. "See them again."

"I can't," George said, looking away.

"What? Why?"

"Because," George muttered, looking through the window at Mark and Lexie. "She lost both me and my father in a very short amount of time. If I'm going to die, I'm not putting her through it again."

"But George-"

"Heather please!"

Heather looked down at the floor, falling silent. "You think they removed my marble?" Brooks asked.

George raised an eyebrow, turning to her. "Your what?"

"I swallowed a marble when I was a kid... I think it's still in there. You think Burke and his gang removed it?"

George couldn't help but chuckle. "Um... okay I have no clue."

Just then, they heard a loud beeping and nurses and doctors came sprinting towards Lexie's room.

...

"No," Meredith said. "No way in hell Burke."

"Then I am afraid there is nothing I can do for you Meredith."

"I won't let you anywhere near Cristina! You broke her heart."

"And you took my test subjects. You want the antidote, I want Cristina to come and talk to me and I'll make my decision based on how our conversation goes."

...

"Charge to 250! Clear!"

Mark looked away as Bailey shocked Lexie's body once more.

She waited a long moment and the room grew silent, listening to the flat lining.

And then, they got a heartbeat.

Lexie's eyes fluttered open.

...

"If you die again, it'll break me," Izzie warned Denny as they sat in the hospital room. "I finally moved on from you."

"I'm so sorry for dying Iz." Izzie laughed softly and turned away. "What?"

"It's kinda funny. When I had cancer, and I was seeing visions of you, you said the exact same thing."

"Sorry I don't remember any of that," Denny teased. "What did we do during your hallucinations?"

Izzie blushed and Denny's eyes grew wide. His smirk worked its way back onto his face. "Well, well, well Izzie Stevens. Was I any good?"

"You were very good," Izzie teased, mimicking the words he'd said to her many years ago.

"Well then. When we actually do it, I'll be competing with myself."

"I suppose so," Izzie laughed. She stood and pulled the curtains shut, smirking at the man before her.

"What are you doing?" Denny asked slyly as Izzie climbed into his bed.

"What I've been waiting for forever." She leaned in to kiss him

...

"Cristina," Meredith whispered. "Say something."

"What does he want from me?" Cristina snapped. "I don't understand! He's the one who's crazy! He's the one who left me at the alter! He's the one who did this to Lexie and Mark and-"

"Mer!" Alex's voice came from behind them. Meredith turned to find Alex standing there. "Lexie's awake."

...

"That was..." Denny breathed.

"Yeah," Izzie said.

"Wow."

"Mhm."

She slowly stood to retrieve her clothes and handed Denny his.

"My legs may not work right now... but other parts of me do."

Izzie laughed and sat back on the edge of the bed. "Denny?"

"Yeah Izzie?"

"I love you. I never stopped."

"I love y-" Denny's voice trailed off and his eyes widened.

His mouth fell open and he seemed to cringe in pain.

"Denny?" Izzie whispered.

His hand clasped over his chest and came back with blood.

...

"Meredith," Lexie whispered from her hospital bed, Mark and Meredith on either side of her. "Guess I made quite the runaway bride."

"Yes, your an all the way to the hospital."

"Where's our dad?"

"The waiting room."

"So I guess this is it huh?"

"Lexie-"

"Mer, it's alright."

"Remember your promise," Mark spoke up. "You're not allowed to go first."

"Mark," Lexie sighed. "It's gonna be okay."

"You are not dying!" Meredith snapped. "Stop it Lexie! You aren't dying! Not again. Do you hear me? I can't handle it! I can't lose you again!"

...

"What?" Cristina snapped, sitting across from Burke. "What the hell do you want?"

"Cristina," Burke said, his lips curving up at the edges.

"Leave me alone! Please! I don't understand why you are doing this! Just give Mer the antidote!"

"Oh Cristina. If only it were that simple."

"What do you want Burke?" Cristina hissed, eyes narrowed, nails digging into the table dividing them.

"Oh, Cristina Yang. I need your help."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was away. Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

Mark stood in the bathroom that lead away from Lexie's room, staring at his bruises in the mirror.

They were getting worse. It wouldn't be long before he was in the same position as Lexie was.

Mark closed his eyes and leaned back against the bathroom door, listening to the steady beeping of Lexie's heart monitor in the next room.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Mark exhaled loudly, thinking of how short this second life was.

Barely anyone even knew he was alive: Derek's mother who was practically his mom, Derek's sisters who were obsessed with him, Addison.

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

He closed his eyes, imagining a future with his new wife, one where they would have three little babies, siblings to Sophia.

A future where they were happy, healthy.

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Mark's eyes widened and he threw the bathroom door open, running back out into Lexie's room, ready to call for a nurse.

Lexie wasn't in her bed.

...

"No," Cristina hissed. "I won't do it. I won't work for you!"

"I need you Cristina. If there is one doctor I trust to continue on with this project, it's you."

"No!"

A guard outside of the room motioned that time was up for that visit.

"Cristina, Cristina... I hope you change your mind."

The guard opened the door, walked in and pulled Burke up until he was standing.

"I-I can't," Cristina stammered.

"Well you don't have long to reconsider. So start now."

...

"What happened?" Meredith gasped, reaching the room

"I-I don't know. She's j-just missing."

"She couldn't have gotten far!" Meredith gasped. "It must've been Burke."

"Meredith, he's in jail!"

"Maybe he has someone working with him!"

Officer Finch entered the room. "So she's missing?"

"Yes. But we don't know where she went or who took her!" Meredith hissed. "Weren't there any witnesses?"

"The nurse's desk is empty as is pretty much the entire hallway. They was a code blue a few rooms away. Someone was waiting.

Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. "Well aren't there cameras in the hallway?"

...

As Cristina walked through the front door, she found Owen waiting outside for her.

His eyes looked concerned as he leaned against his car.

"Hey," he said as Cristina walked towards him.

"Thanks for waiting," Cristina said. "Really. Thank you."

"No problem. Always happy to help out a friend."

Cristina smiled as she got into Owen's car and stared ahead through the windshield. Owen got in and started the car. "You alright?" he asked.

Cristina quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over, grabbing Owen and kissing him.

"Wait," Owen said, pulling away. "Cristina, you're just upset and I'm here and it's convenient."

"Convenient? No! Owen I love you!"

Owen's face looked trouble. "Cristina-"

Tears filled Cristina's eyes and she quickly opened her car door and ran out into the street, running towards the hospital as Owen shouted after her.

...

"Okay. Start the tape there," Finch said to the security guard.

As he pressed play, it showed Lexie leaving the room, wearing a sweatshirt over her bloody wedding dress, completely by herself.

"She left on her own?" Meredith gasped. "But... why?"

Mark sighed and turned to Meredith. "I think I know where she went."

...

"Denny!" Izzie gasped. "Denny please! Stay with me!"

Doctors and nurses piled into the room, a crash cart with them.

"Charge to 250! Clear!"

...

Heather found George sitting in the chapel they had in the hospital, his face rested against his palm as he stared straight ahead of him.

"Hey George," Heather whispered.

"I'm not a religious person," George spoke up. "I don't know why I'm here."

"Dr. Robbins said she saw you go in here. She said you seemed upset. What's going on?"

George ducked his head and Heather saw his shoulders shaking.

"George?"

She knelt down in front of him and tilted his head up with her finger.

George's teary eyes met Heather's and she saw what he had been hiding. The right side of his face was beginning to turn red and swell and bits of skin were peeling on his forehead.

"It's starting," George got out between heavy breathing. "This was the side of my face I hit first when my arm got caught in the bus and I was dragged. My face is disappearing again! I'll lose by ability to speak and nobody will recognize me and I'll be a prisoner in my own body up until the moment when my brain swells and I... nobody will recognize me Heather. And when I look like this, nobody will want to."

"George-"

"It's true Heather."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Heather! I-"

Heather grabbed his face and pressed her lips firmly to his, pulling back only when he completely froze.

"Believe me now?"

George sat in silence for a moment before he leaned back in and kissed her again.

...

"I doubt she'll be here Mark," Meredith sighed as she got out of the car.

Mark began to exit it as well and cringed.

"You alright?" Meredith asked.

Mark took a moment to catch his breath but then nodded and began to walk again.

They headed into the darkness of the cemetery.

Meredith used the light on her phone to guide their way through. "I'm pretty sure her grave is..." she trailed off, finding Lexie curled up over her own grave, looking at her name that was carved into the stone.

_Lexie Grey_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend._

_1984-2012_

"It's surreal," Lexie whispered, sensing Meredith and Mark's presence behind her. She was shivering, having ditched the sweatshirt somewhere along the way and was now wearing only her torn, bloody, wedding dress. "Was I ever even in there?" Lexie asked.

"Thatcher and I picked out the coffin," Meredith said. "We never saw them put you in it." She turned to Mark. "But your funeral was open casket. You were in yours."

Mark looked slightly pale in the face.

Meredith bent down beside her sister, wrapping an arm around her. "I need you to hope," she whispered to Lexie. "And hope hard. Because Burke is reconsidering giving the antidote. You can't just leave us and go to your grave site."

"I had to see it Mer."

"I know you did. I don't understand why, but then again, I'm not exactly in your position."

Lexie's teeth chattered as tears ran down her cheeks. She coughed and tasted blood.

"Come on," Meredith said. "Let's get you back to the hospital."

**A/N: Please review for a very fast update.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: A note to start with... something will happen in this chapter that will seem very dark. I need you all to trust me, okay? **

**Trust me.**

"There you go," Meredith said as they got Lexie re-situated in her bed.

Lexie's eyes looked tired. Mark stroked her hair softly. "Please don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Lexie nodded slowly. "I'm sorry you guys."

Mark ran his fingers through Lexie's hair slowly. "It's alright."

Lexie smiled, her eyes drifting shut.

Just then, Jo ran into the room. "Have you guys seen Alex?"

Meredith stood. "No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Denny's in surgery. They nearly lost him earlier and took him to the OR with a very weak heartbeat. Izzie's all alone in the waiting room. I thought she might need someone."

"I'll go," Meredith said and stood. "Lex, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeh. Mark's got me," Lexie slurred sleepily, her adventure having sucked the energy from her.

Mark smiled and kissed Lexie's head.

"Okay," Meredith sighed and left the room.

...

"Cristina!" Owen called, sprinting through the street. "Cristina wait!"

She reached the sidewalk, turning only when she heard the loud screeching of tires.

...

Izzie was pacing when Meredith reached the waiting room.

"Hey Iz."

"Hey Mer."

She continued to pace. "Iz."

"I got attached again. I made a mistake. I already lost him once. You think I'd learn not to get attached!"

"Iz, he's Denny. I know why you got attached. You never stopped being attached. You love him."

"And look where that got me!" Izzie shrieked. "Meredith, I cannot lose him again! I did it once! Twice is just too freaking much!"

"Most girls don't even get this chance Iz."

"So what? Does that make me selfish or just plane stupid that I can't deal with it?"

"Iz, come on," Meredith begged. "Listen to me. It'll be okay."

"Meredith, I can't-"

"Izzie," Alex's voice rang out and she turned to face him. "It's okay. I'm here."

...

Sirens droned loudly through the air and Cristina stood numbly beside Officer Finch as the ambulance pulled away.

"You alright?" Finch asked, hand on Cristina's shoulder.

"No," Cristina responded, voice flat. "Not really."

"Why don't you let me drive you to the hospital, okay?"

Cristina nodded slowly, eyes still downcast.

...

Meredith watched from across the room as Alex finally calmed Izzie down, whispering softly to her.

Jo made her way over to Meredith and stood beside her.

"He's good with her," Jo said, watching Alex wrap an arm around Izzie's shoulder.

"He always has been," Meredith agreed. "Yin to her yang."

"Do you think he still loves her?"Jo asked.

Meredith sighed. "Yes. _But_, I think he's _in love_ with you. No girl made him smile after Izzie until you came alone. He's always cared about her, but there's a spark between the two of you that just can't seem to be put out. It's cute. You're good together.

"Thanks."

Wheels rolled into the room and Meredith turned, finding Heather pushing a wheelchair. In it sat George, his face swelling on one side, eye squinted, skin peeling just a bit. Heather whispered something to him and left the room.

"George," Meredith gasped. "No."

Now Izzie and Alex were watching him too. "Will you guys still love me when I look like John Doe again?"

Izzie's eyes filled with tears and she stood and walked towards him.

"Of course we will dummy!"

"I second that!" Meredith chimed in and they both wrapped their arms around him.

"We missed you like crazy," Izzie said.

"All the time," Meredith added, squeezing him tighter.

"Even my annoying side?"

"Oh now you're just searching for reassurance," Alex teased and walked over to them, leaning against the wall and pulling Jo close to him so he could kiss her cheek.

Jo's pager went off and she kissed Alex again and walked off.

"Heather kissed me," George suddenly blurted out.

Both Izzie and Meredith pulled back, eyes wide. And then:

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

"That oddly works!"

"And kind of doesn't..."

"But it's still cute!"

"Do you like her-"

"Guys," Cristina's voice sounded through the air.

All four of them faced Cristina and now only the five original interns that started together were in the empty waiting room.

"Cristina?" Meredith whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It's Owen," Cristina said flatly, her eyes very, very dark. "He's dead."

The room went completely silent with dread and Cristina began to back up towards the door.

"What? But how?" Izzie stammered.

"I kissed him and he stopped me. I ran away and he ran after me through the street... he wasn't looking where he was going..."

"Cristina," Meredith mumbled, shaking her head, trying to comfort her friend.

"I want to be alone," Cristina said, and just like that, she had left the room.

"Izzie," Bailey said, entering the room, a smile on her face. "Denny's stable... what's wrong?"

...

"Burke," Cristina whispered, sitting across from him once again in the visiting room. "I'm in."

**A/N: Okay... so once again, trust me please! NOTHING is as it seems at the moment. None of you will be able to guess what I have up my sleeve, but go ahead and give it a try my wonderful reviewers... what do you think will happen? **

...


End file.
